Second Chances
by DJ360X
Summary: Vergil had found himself free from Hell, but at the price of his age and power
1. Escaping Hell

Vergil had been wondering the depths of hell for so many years, how long exactly, he doesn't know in hell a year can pass in a minute and a minute can pass in a year.

no matter how long vergil has been in hell he cannot stop regretting he regrets trying to fight mundus, he regrets not having enough power, he regrets that his mother and father are dead, he regrets not living his life, he regrets he went on the quest for power, he regrets not living up to sparda's legacy.

He missed his brother.

He missed his mother.

He missed his father.

He just wanted to go one day without being tormented, he didn't want his soul to burn anymore than it already has, but those were just wishes, catharsis is a pleasure he will never enjoy for the rest of enternity.

Vergil had grew weary of the red skies,the brimstone,the lakes of fire.

He just wanted it to all end.

The pain, the regrets, the guilt, everything.

While Vergil was on eternal pain there was someone else who was suffering in a different way.

She felt it, she have been feeling the pain for years even though she had ascended to paradise, she still felt the pain.

She may be dead but she still was a mother and her sons were in pain one was living a life under a mask of happiness, the other was now trapped due to his corrupted soul, she wanted to comfort her suffering children but the confines of heavens grace restrains her from doing so her oldest child burned everyday and her youngest lived life aimlessly, not having a true goal.

Eva had to do something her sons were suffering but she didn't know how to do it.

Even though she had the blessing to watch her children she could not guide them to a more fulfilling life.

"Eva"

A man called out.

It was her dark knight.

"Sparda my love"

Said eva.

My love why are you filled with such distraught,you are in paradise, a paradise you worked for while living as a mortal.

Said Sparda as he held his wife in his loving embrace.

"Our children my love, one burns and the other is aimless living, I must do something." Said Eva continuing to look down upon her son's.

That's why I come to you now,the presence of grace had offer you a chance to save them both.

Said sparda.

"Save them how please tell me how."!!

Said eva estatic that there may be a way to save her children.

Vergil had stopped walking the endless roads of hell, he was walking nowhere, he had no place to go to, but this was his other punishment to wonder aimlessly for all of enternity going nowhere.

But then all of a sudden a bright flash appeared in front of vergil the man sheilded his eyes, when his eyes had finally adjusted to bright light vergil glanced at it, what vergil saw made his expression change it was his mother.

"Hello my sweet vergil."

Said Eva saddened to see her son suffering and to see scorch marks all over his body.

"M m mother?"

Vergil looked at the apparition in front of with awe and relief.

"Vergil my sweet child I will set your soul free the divine will of our god has allowed me to do this for you"

Said eva preparing the magic necessary to help vergil.

"What are you doing."?

Vergil asked as he was struggling to be near his mother.

Eva shot a beam of light on the ground and she kneeled down and began to chant.

"in regeneratione, emundabit, novae spes!!"

The beam of light became a portal engraved with words of the divine language.

"Vergil go through this vortex and you will be back in the world of the living" said eva happy that the spell worked.

"No mother not without you!"

Vergil tried to run to his mother to feel her embrace once more but he was blown back denizens of hell cannot be near any source of divine grace, but vergil didn't care he was just a man who wanted his mother.

Vergil don't make this harder than it already is please go through the portal.

Said eva trying to hold back her tears.

"I will not abandon you ever again mother."

Said vergil determined to not leave his mother's side ever again.

"You will go...I love you vergil."

Eva used her divine to push vergil into the portal, the white haired man tried to grab on to something to help pull him to his mother but his efforts were in vain as he went through the portal looking up at his mother as he fell deeper and deeper into the portal.

"Mother noooo!!"

Vergil then began to cry something he hadn't done in a long time his mother was there right in front of him but yet he couldn't be with her again.

(Two minutes later)

Vergil had ceased his crying he had forgot about his mother and now he was worried what's gonna happen to him.

(Three minutes later)

Vergil had eventually stopped thinking he was blank nothing was happening till he felt a sharp pain run through his body)

"Ahhh!!"

Vergil screamed in pain his body was hurting unknowingly to him he was shrinking his bones were shrinking, his skin retracting to fit his new frame, his hair was retreating back into his head. Vergil then blacked out from the pain it was too much to handle for him.

(One minute later)

Vergil woke up, he up looked around him he was cold..cold wait cold vergil then realized he was not in hell anymore his heart pulsated with excitement, but then he realized why he wasn't there anymore in the first place his mother had set him free but yet he couldn't bring her with him, vergil started getting teary eyed he then let out a cry.

"Waaaaah mommy"

The now one year old toddler cried loudly.

(Devil may cry)

Dante was eating pizza and shooting darts at his newly placed demon head bored out of his mind he had not had a job in awhile so he was extremely bored but then he heared a cry, a baby's cry so dante quickly grabbed his guns ebony and ivory and left his shop in a hurry.

(Outside)

Dante traced the crying to the alley of his shop he ran in it only to find a bundle of clothing that looked familiar when dante walked to the clothes he found a wailing toddler.

"Hey".

Dante said kneeling down.

Vergil looked up at the man clad in red.

"Datay?"

Vergil said wondering why is his brother here.

"Wait what?"

Dante started thinking he saw his dead brothers clothes and a baby who looked just like him.

"Datay dob staiwing."

Vergil said.

"Vergil!?"

Dante said excitedly.

"Wad?"

Vergil said.

"Dude you're a baby!"

Dante said trying to hold in his laughter.

"Wad ou mean?"

Vergil said confused as he look into a small puddle of water next to him.

"Wad happen!!!"

Vergil shouted

Dante began to laugh uncontrollably this was so priceless.

"Shud ub!"

Vergil said.

Thunder crashed in the sky as it began to rain.

"We can talk more inside"

Dante said as he grabbed vergil and the clothes that pooled around him.

Dante rushed inside his shop with Vergil in tow.


	2. All You Need

(Devil May Cry)

Dante placed Vergil on his desk and he sat at his chair examining his now younger brother's appearance.

"Dob stawing!!"

Vergil yelled

"i

"I can't stop staring you're alive...and a baby!!"

Dante exclaimed with some excitement in his voice.

"Me don wan be baby."

Vergil said as he pouted.

"Speaking of which, what happened how did turn into a kid?"

Dante asked.

"What cat got your tongue."

Dante teased Vergil as he softly nudge the toddler

"Mo mot...mommy did id"

Vergil said as he cringed at the fact he said "mommy" instead of mother.

"Wait so mom did this to you?"

Dante said surprised at what vergil said.

Vergil nodded he understood that his mom wanted this for him, but it didn't hurt him any less that he couldn't be with her.

Vergil stomach growled.

"Aww is my bro hungry well never fear big bro Dante is here."

Dante quickly asceneded upstairs and he shortly came back down with a box of pizza.

"it's the leftovers I had yesterday."

Dante said as he pushed the box towards Vergil hoping the child would eat the pizza slices in it.

Vergil grabbed a slice of pizza and he begun to eat it while getting himself dirty in the process.

Dante looked at his brother eat the pizza he looked like a actual toddler so Dante pulled out his phone and secretly started recording his brother.

Vergil was now full he only ate three slices of pizza and that was enough to make him full.

"Sheesh Verge, you sure didn't mind making a mess"

Dante said as mockingly cooed at his brother.

"Dob id."

Vergil said as he pouted.

"Okay I'll stop...hey I grabbed a soda figuring you must be thirsty."

Dante said as he opened a can of soda and placed it in front of Vergil, the toddler used both his hands to pick the can up and leaned it towards him so he can start drinking, but he ended up spilling it on himself and on the desk.

"Vergil, the hell!!."

Dante said as he quickly stood up to get a towel to clean up the mess.

Vergil started to tear up he didn't know why.

"Hey don't cry it was a accident little bro."

Dante said rubbing vergil's back.

"Me nod cwy!!"

Vergil said as he pushed Dante's hand away despite how strangely comforting it felt.

"Aww someone's trying to be independent."

Vergil turned away from old his older brother.

"Alright little guy we need to go shopping if I'm gonna take care of you."

"Take care of me?"

Vergil said a little confused

"Yeah I have to take care of you now you're a baby now and I can't just ditch you on anyone else or abandoned you, so yes you're gonna be here for awhile."

Dante said as he picked up Vergil at arms length

"Me do id myself."

Vergil said trying to cling onto some Independence.

"No you can't you're a baby so first things first you're getting a bath."

Dante said as he carried vergil upstairs to his bathroom.

Once the pair were in the bathroom Dante turned on the bath faucet to fill the tub to a proper level for Vergil and once it was filled the now elder brother took Vergil's dirty oversized shirt off and placed him in the tub.

"Alright Verge once you get clean we can go to the store to buy clothes and...other stuff."

Dante said purposely leaving out baby items so his brother won't freak out.

"Me baff myself."

Vergil said.

"Alright knock yourself out kid."

Dante said as he handed Vergil the hand towel.

Vergil sat in the bathtub in silence, for some reason he didn't know how to bathe himself.

Vergil blushed and looked down as he handed Dante the washcloth.

"That's weird I thought he could bathe himself."

Dante thought to himself as he took the washcloth and began to bathe his brother.

Minutes later Dante was downstairs drying off his younger brother off.

"Okay little bro I don't have any baby clothes so here's an old

T-shirt it will have to do till we reach a store."

Dante said as he grabbed his car keys.

"Okay Vergil you ready.

Dante looked at his brother only to see a yellow puddle under him.

"Wad?"

Vergil asked cluelessly.

"Uhh you don't feel that?"

Dante asked.

"Wad?"

Vergil asked.

Dante sighed knowing his brother was gonna throw a fit later, and he would have to shelve out more money for diapers

"Nothing let's go...I'll clean up later."

Dante muttered that last part to himself

The demon hunter picked up his brother and walked outside to his car Dante unlocked his car door and he sat in the driver's seat, placing Vergil in his lap and silently praying the kid doesn't have another accident.

"Whewe we go?"

Vergil asked looking up at Dante

To a Wal-Mart we need to grab a few things for you.

Dante said.

After a twenty minute drive Dante made it to the store he stepped out of his car with Vergil in his hands grabbed a basket placing Vergil in the baby seat and he proceeded to go inside the store.

When the elder brother stepped inside he spotted a young female greeter

"Hey miss where's the baby section?"

The young girl turned around and walked towards Dante.

"It's right next to woman's clothing and I'm guessing you're going there for this cutie."

The greeter said waving at Vergil

"Yeah this is the baby brother I just found out about."

Dante said coming up with a good lie.

"Aww he's so cute but doesn't he have any clothes?"

The girl asked a little concerned at Vergil's current state.

"Our dad died and the orphanage didn't treat him right so the moment I found out he was there, me being the kind person I am I adopted him."

Dante said earning a glare from his brother.

"Aww I love a man who takes responsibility, I think it's hot."

Said the girl as she quickly wrote down her number on a slip of paper.

"Thanks maybe we can talk later."

Dante said using his trademark suave to swoon the girl.

Vergil would normally scoff at this type of behavior but for some reason he was getting jealous that the women was taking all the attention away from his older brother.

"Datay!"

Vergil whined to grab Dante's attention.

"Heh sorry verge, you're right business first."

Dante said as he rubbed Vergil's head

"Aww he wants his big brother's attention"

The women said entranced by Vergil's actions.

"Well anyways I'll see you later"

Dante winked at the women and he made his way to the baby section.

Vergil pouted.

"What she looked good."

Dante said defending his actions.

"No wike hew."

Vergil said annoyed.

Dante made it to the baby section he then stopped at the diapers.

"Verge I'm sorry I am not getting these to embarrass you, honest to god truth you need them."

Dante said as he grabbed two packages of diapers that he deemed to be a proper fit for his brother.

Vergil eyes widened when he saw the diapers being placed in the cart.

"No wan daipy!"

Vergil pleaded hoping Dante won't put him in something so degrading.

"I'm sorry Vergil but I can't have you doing your business all over the place, you need the diapers."

The half breed said as he grabbed baby powder and other changing supplies.

Vergil started sulking he didn't want to wear diapers but he knew Dante was right he tried to ignore the accident he had on the floor earlier so he began to sob in defeat.

"Hey Vergil don't start the waterworks I know it's not the best moment in your life but don't worry you're okay."

Said Dante.

Dante then walked to the formula section he saw chocolate flavored powder alongside the regular powder he grabbed the chocolate powder hopefully the it would cheer Vergil up due to their shared love of chocolate.

Vergil looked at the chocolate flavored milk powder his sobbing had stopped.

"See Vergil we're all good okay"

Vergil nodded.

"Good now how about we get you some proper clothes and you get to pick them out."

"Otay."

Said Vergil as he wiped his tears.

"Sweet."

Dante then pushed the basket towards the baby section secretly grabbing more baby items on the way there.

Dante stopped in front of the of the shirts to allow Vergil pick out what he wanted.

"Okay pick out what you want."

Dante said as he looked on the racks to pick out clothes for his brother.

Vergil didn't see a lot of clothes he wanted but he then stopped to see a shirt with a cartoonish dog on it for some reason he wanted it.

"Datay wan dat"

Vergil pointed to the shirt oddly wanting the shirt.

"Okay one puppy shirt...bro you're sure."

"Yeah yeah!!"

Vergil said enthusiastically.

Dante noticed Vergil's somewhat odd behavior but he shurgged it off.

Dante picked a few more blue shirts that Vergil had pointed out to him and he moved onto bottomd where he grabbed a few pair of pants and shorts then he grabbed some shoes for Vergil most of them being white while the others were blue.

Dante then stopped by the toy section and he grabbed a blue toy train just in case Vergil got bored.

"Now we need to get you a crib and other little furniture."

Dante spent twenty minutes looking for baby furniture like cribs, changing tables, etc he was then told the furniture would be delivered to his shop.

"Okay they will send the stuff to my place now Vergil all I have to do now is get you dressed..and yes you have to wear the diapers so don't ask."

Dante said as he took one of the diapers out of the package alongside with a blue shirt with a pair of shorts and proceded to go inside the bathroom.

Dante removed the oversized shirt off of vergil and he placed the diaper under vergil and he sprinkled the baby powder on the young half breed and he placed him in the diaper.

"There not so bad right."

Dante said as he patted the back of Vergil's diaper.

"Id itchy."

Vergil said hoping Dante would take him out of the diaper.

Dante then adjusted Vergil's diaper.

"There that should be better now arms up."

Dante slipped the blue shirt on Vergil and helped him into his shorts, socks, and shoes.

"There now don't you look nice, a real lady killer if I say so myself."

Dante said as he picked up his younger brother and walked out the bathroom and proceeded to check out so he pay for his Items.

After a twenty minute drive Dante arrived at his shop he looked into his rear view mirror to see Vergil fast asleep in his brand new carseat Dante got out of his car and gentely grabbed Vergil and he went inside his shop to only be greeted by the boxes of the baby furniture he had ordered...he then realized why didn't he lock his door he could have got robbed.

Dante ignored the boxes for now, figuring he'll assemble them all tomorrow, so he brought Vergil to his room and he laid the baby in bed with him and after a few minutes Dante himself soon fell asleep.

It was nice having someone there with him.


	3. Roadside Tantrum

(The Next Day)

Dante woke up to see his little brother drooling next to him.

"Aww this is definitely worth a picture."

Dante grabbed his phone and he took a picture of Vergil, the flash from the phone camera woke the sleeping toddler.

Vergil groaned, he really did not feel like waking up.

"Hey sleepy head glad you're awake."

Dante said as he felt around his brother's diaper.

"Dob dat!"

Vergil blushed as he tried to push Dante's hand away.

"Calm down I can't leave you in a wet diaper then I'll be the bad guy."

Dante picked up his blushing brother and he grabbed a towel.

"So I didn't get a chance to put your changing table together so I'll change you on my bed...don't crap on it."

"Dante placed Vergil on his bed, he then began to change Vergil's diaper."

"Alright verge almost done."

After sprinkling the baby powder onto his brother, Dante finished changing Vergil's diaper.

"There now don't you feel good having having a clean diaper on."

"Vergil pouted he was mad at the fact he had to use diapers"

"Okay Vergil I know what may cheer you up, let's go out for breakfast as a treat for you being alive again"

["Bulls*!"]

Vergil thought to himself as he glared at Dante, he knew his brother was lying.

"Okay fine, I don't have any food in the fridge"

Dante said as he slipped on a T-shirt

"Why ou nod haf fewd"

Vergil asked.

"Well you see before you magically appeared in my life I use to live by myself and I ate pizza every single day."

Dante then slipped on his shoes and he grabbed his car keys

"Dat not hethy Datay."

Said the child

But yet I still don't get pudgy as you can tell I'm still sexy"

Dante said as he flexed his muscles, this earned him a groan from his brother.

At that moment Vergil's stomach then began to start growling.

"Sexiness aside you're hungry so now is a good time to get going"

Dante said as he picked his brother up.

Dante was about to go downstairs, but then he stopped and looked down at Vergil and asked him.

"Hey Verge you want me to change your clothes since the one you have caught most of your drool."

"Yeah."

Vergil said looked down at his shirt and he blushed the entire front of his shirt was covered in his spit, he hated his new baby body.

"Don't feel bad, you're just a baby and babies tend to drool a lot."

Dante said as he grabbed one of the bags and pulled out a shirt with a train on it and a pair of jeans

"Alright let's get you dressed."

Dante said as he helped Vergil get into the blue trains shirt and his blue jeans, and Dante helped the child into his shoes.

"There we go, all done and might I say you look like a mighty chick magnet little bro."

Dante said softly nudging Vergil

Vergil giggled at his brother's antics.

["Did he just giggle!"]

Dante thought to himself.

"Okay Vergil we should probably get going now, we don't want to the diner to fill up."

Dante picked up Vergil and he went outside once the two were outside Dante placed his now younger brother in his new car seat.

"There I'm pretty sure you're secure."

Dante got into the driver's seat and he then started driving.

"It might take us a little while to get there since it's on the other side of town.

Dante said as he looked up at his rearview mirror.

"Dat too wong Datay, me hungwy now!!"

Vergil whined as he kicked his legs in displeasure

"I know bro, but just wait a few minutes and we'll be there, but until then how about we listen to some music"

Dante then turned on the radio and it played the local RockRoll station.

Vergil jumped up at the volume of the music he covered his ears.

"Too woud."

Said the toddler

"Sorry bro."

Dante said as turned the volume down to a decent level.

"Don wike dat ged somfing else"

Vergil said and pouted

Dante sighed he liked that station, but he changed the radio station, the Pop music station he doesn't like it but Vergil might

"No wike dat."

Vergil said.

"Thank God."

Dante said as he changed the station again and this time it was on a metal rock station, his personal favorite.

"Now this is music I can rock out to."

Dante said.

"No wike id."

Vergil said.

Dante sighed.

"Fine."

Dante said as he changed the radio station, this one playing was jazz Dante figured Vergil likes this type of music so he will have to settle with this.

"No wike id."

Vergil said again

"What kind of music do you like anyway"

Dante said irritated.

"Me wike cassic moosic."

Vergil said

"Okay I will play classical music, but once I turn it on that station I won't change it anymore."

Dante said as he changed the station to classical music.

"No wike id."

Vergil said.

"Too bad I'm not changing it."

Dante said as he continued to drive

Vergil's was starting to get cranky he was hungry and Dante won't listen to him.

"No wike id."

Vergil whined.

"Well too bad I'm not changing it."

Dante said.

Vergil was starting to turn red, he was furious now

"No wike id!"

Vergil began to kick Dante's seat.

"Fine we'll listen to nothing then."

Dante said as he turned the volume all the way down and kept driving.

"Noo me wan moosic!!

Vergil screamed.

"You're just gonna keep saying you don't like it and I'll have to keep switching stations, I've already been through a bunch of stations and this town only has like six stations."

Dante said, both irritated and puzzled at his brother's behavior.

"Wan othew moosic!"

Vergil demanded.

"What other do you like that's not classical."

Dante said holding in his irritation.

"Dunno bud me want othew moosic."

Vergil said.

"Okay but if you don't like this next station I'm turning the radio off understand."

Dante said.

Vergil nodded in agreement.

"Okay one more, let's see if theirs anything on you might like."

Dante turned the volume up and switched to another station, this one was playing new age nature music, this type of music must suit Vergil's taste due to his traditional nature..

"No wike dat."

"Knew it."

Dante turned the radio off and he kept on driving.

Vergil began to whine, kicking Dante's seat again.

"Stop! I'm not turning the volume up, we literally played every single station in town if none of those didn't suit your taste then nothing will, so we will just drive in silence."

Dante said as tried his best to ignore Vergil's tantrum.

"Ged cassic moosic"!!!

Vergil screamed.

"We did play classic music, you didn't like that either!"

Dante said his anger clear.

Vergil began to throw another tantrum, kicking and crying demanding different music, but what pushed Dante off the deep end was when Vergil thought it would be fun to throw his shoes at Dante's windshield which it bounced off of and it hit the devil hunter in his face.

"Ow the hell!"

Dante screamed.

"That's it!"

Dante stopped the car and slowly turned his head around

"I swear to god, if you don't stop right now I'm pulling over, I didn't pick any of the music on here, I didn't pick any of the da* stations, I don't like most of the godd* music but It's all the station plays, I can't f* control it, okay!?"

Dante said more angrily then he meant to.

Vergil stayed quiet he felt something swell in his throat tears started forming.

"Crap."

Dante said feeling a little guilty.

["No way I am not about to cry just caused I got yelled at"]

Vergil thought to himself but his somewhat adult mind and his toddler body didn't seem to agree with each other causing him to cry.

"Waaaaaah!!'

Vergil's cry was loud and it was enough to make Dante feel terrible.

"Dang I messed up"

The devil hunter sighed and pulled his vehicle over, getting out and walked over to get his brother.

Vergil cries lessend part of him thinks his brother will set him down and just abandon him on the street due to his behavior.

Dante opened the car door and unbuckled Vergil, pulling him into a hug and gently rubbing his back to calm him down.

"I thought he was mad at me...maybe I should apologize"

Vergil thought to himself.

"S s sowy d datay."

Said vergil.

"I'm sorry too."

Dante said as he comforted his little brother.

Dante sat vergil on his lap.

" Vergil I love you and all, but don't act like a brat because there's nothing on the radio you like, It's not my fault the radio plays everything you don't like, so stop acting like it will appease you." Dante said.

Vergil nodded.

The elder brother hugged the younger brother.

"Now I'm going to put you back in your car seat and I'm going to start driving again, and you have to behave and stop acting bratty can you do that?"

Vergil nodded.

"Good and I won't yell anymore deal."

"Yeah."

Said vergil.

"Okay."

Said the devil hunter.

Dante buckled Vergil back into his car seat and closed the car door, walking over and getting back in the drivers seat, he started up the engine and started driving again

Vergil stayed silent.

"Hey you know I heard they were doing something at the park today, I was planning on going but we can go if you want to."

Dante said as he looked at his rearview mirror

"Yeah yeah!!"

Vergil shouted.

"Sweet don't let me forget."

"Otay datay."

"Vergil said strangely happy"

Dante eventually made it to the diner and parked his car, Dante grabbed Vergil and proceeded to carry the baby into the restaurant, once inside they were immediately hit by the scent of bacon, potatoes, and other dishes cooking.

"Mmmmm"

Both brothers said in unison.

"Me wal datay?"

Vergil asked.

Dante thought about it before saying

"Okay, but you have to hold my hand the entire time, I don't want anyone snatching you."

He set his baby brother down and held his hand.

Vergil looked up, he realized how short he was and he hated it for a second but then for some reason it stopped bothering him.

"Okay let's pick a spot"

Dante said.


	4. Breakfast

"Do you want to sit at the bar or in a booth?"

Dante asked as he looked around the diner, not many people were there but the ones who were here looked decent.

Vergil pointed to the bar he wanted to see the chefs cook the food.

Dante picked up his brother and he sat him on a bar stool, Dante then sat down on the stool next to Vergil and he opened a menu.

"Hmm what looks good to you Vergil."

Dante asked his brother as he held the menu up to the toddler line of sight.

Vergil looked at the menu it was weird he didn't know the words on the menu but that didn't bother him much, so he resorted to pointing to the pictures of food on the menu.

"Wan dat Datay."

The toddler pointed to the pancakes with and hash browns.

Dante looked at what his brother picked out

"Yeah that like looks good, hey we're ready."

Dante called a waitress over.

"Can I help you two."

A middle aged waitress had walked towards Dante with a pen and notepad in hand.

Dante nudged his brother, simply saying.

"Watch a master at work."

"So what will you two be having today."

The waitress said.

"A whole lot of you with a side of bacon."

Dante said with his devlish charm.

"Sorry honey I don't date children."

The waitress said.

"Trust me I'm all man."

Dante said as he flexed.

Vergil groaned

"I think your son is getting annoyed"

The waitress said as she giggled at Vergil's expressions.

"This is my little brother not my son."

Dante said.

"Well he sure is a little cutie."

Said the waitress.

Vergil blushed and he quickly looked away.

"Aww he's a shy one."

The waitress said.

"Yeah he is... what was your name again I didn't catch it."

Dante said.

"Never threw it cowboy, but call me Joyce."

The lady who was now named Joyce said.

Joyce picked up her pen and her notepad.

"Now what do you two want to eat?"

Dante looked at his menu, during his failed attempt at flirting he forgot he came here to eat with his brother.

"Just give me some eggs and bacon and my bro wants the pancakes with hash browns."

Dante said.

"Got it boss and what would you two like to drink?"

Joyce asked Dante not expecting Vergil to answer.

"I'll take a cup of coffee."

Dante said

The waitress wrote it down .

"And what about your brother?"

Joyce asked.

"We'll get him the..."

Before the elder brother could finish his sentence Vergil answered for him.

"Wan dat too"

Said vergil.

He had not drank coffee in awhile so he figured he could drink it some today Dante wouldn't mind.

The waitress laughed

"Oh honey, you're too young to drink coffee, someone as young as you would get sick from drinking it, how about we get you some chocolate milk instead."

Joyce said

"Yeah listen to the nice lady Vergil, you don't want to get sick now do you."

Dante said rubbing Vergil's head.

"Nu uh wan wad Datay ged."

Vergil said.

"Don't be so stubborn bro, just get something some apple instead."

Dante said.

"No, me wan wad ou ged."

Vergil pouted

Dante wondered what going through his brother's head.

"Don't worry sweetie I got this, a old scare tactic for stubborn youngsters."

Joyce got close and whispered in Dante's ear, the red clad half demon mischievously smiled and nodded.

The waitress turned to Vergil and said.

"Hey sweet pea did you know you could get really sick from drinking coffee at your age."

Vergil shook his head feeling a little worried about a illness he could catch.

"Well first you start shaking and then you change colors and then after that the doctor puts you in a room with no toys all because you're a youngster who didn't listen to the adults who said to not drink coffee...So that'll be two coffees."

The waitress said as she pretended to write down another order of coffee.

Vergil eyes widened he didn't want to go through all that ,it sounded horrible and plus he really liked toys.

"Me ged miwk me ged miwk no wan weave!!"

Vergil said sticking his head under Dante's coat.

Dante laughed at Vergil's display of fear.

The waitress smiled lightly and said

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks."

Joyce then left.

Dante lifted up his coat surprised by Vergil's actions but decided to play along with it.

"Hey she's gone you can come out now."

Dante said trying to stifle his laughter.

Vergil peeked out from under Dante's coat.

"You can't drink coffee so have this instead."

Dante said as he presented a little cup of creamer, he then removed the plastic cover and handed it to his brother, prompting him to drink it.

Vergil took a sip of the creamer his older brother offered him, he really liked it.

Dante smiled lightly.

"They have little cups of flavored coffee creamer, that one was vanilla.

Vergil finished off his first cup.

"Moe datay."

Vergil asked.

"Okay but only one more, save room for actual food."

Dante said as he handed his brother a tiny cup of the creamer, this one was chocolate.

Vergil drained the creamer cup obviously satisfied with the taste of it.

"Mmmm"

Vergil said as he licked the creamer off his lips.

Dante smiled and grabbed one of the cups, removing the lid and and drinking the cream.

Just as he had done that Joyce had came back with the two brother's drinks.

"Sweet thanks"

Dante said as he began sipping his coffee.

Vergil stood up in his seat he grabbed his cup with both hands and he began sipping his milk, droplets of milk fell on his shirt.

"Whoa little guy you're making a mess."

Dante said as he took the milk from Vergil, pouring it into a sippy cup and handing it back to him.

"There less mess and it'll be easier for you."

Dante said as he proceeded to drink his coffee.

Vergil was reluctant to drink from the sippy cup but he had made Dante mad once today, so he sucked up his pride and drank from the sippy cup, he had to admit this was a lot easier.

Dante smiled and patted Vergil's head.

Soon the waitress came back and handed them their food.

Vergil has his pancakes and hash browns and Dante has hash browns, eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Man that looks good."

Dante immediately grabbed his knife and fork and he began to eat.

Vergil happily began eating his food feeling the need to not use a fork.

"Vergil."

Dante gentely grabbed his brother's hands to stop him and said

"Eat with your fork, don't use your hands you'll make a mess."

Vergil grabbed his fork but his limited motor skills prevented him from using his utensil correctly.

Dante noticed this and took the fork, stabbing some of the pancakes and holding it in front of Vergil.

Vergil being the stubborn person he was refused to take the hand out, the toddler figured he could eat by himself.

"Me ead id myself."

Vergil said trying to cling on to some independence .

"No, you can't now hurry up and eat so I can eat."

Dante said, starting to get hungry.

Vergil ate the food from the fork, hiding the fact that he liked to be fed like this.

"Good."

Dante said and stabbed another piece, holding it in front of Vergil.

"Don't patronize me."

Vergil thought.

Vergil took another bite of his food.

Dante stabbed some of the hash browns and held it in front of the baby.

Vergil ate the hash brown off the fork.

Dante stabbed a few pieces and held it in front of his baby brother.

Vergil ate a few pieces clearly satisfied with the taste.

Dante smiled lightly and stabbed some of the hash browns, getting a nice big helping on the fork and holding it in front of vergil.

Vergil was starting to feel a little full but he ate some of the hash brown.

"Two more bites."

Dante said and stabbed one of the bites, holding it in front of vergil.

Vergil took a bite of the food.

"Good, last bite."

Dante said and presented the last bite.

Vergil turned his head away he could not make room for the last bite.

"Full?"

Dante asked as he set the fork down maybe now he can eat his breakfast.

"Yeah"

Vergil said

"Okay, let me eat and then we'll leave." Dante said as he started to eat his breakfast, trying to do it quickly so they can leave.

Vergil placed his head on the bar he had all this energy, but nothing to do with it.

Dante soon finished his food and paid the check.

He picked Vergil, up and carried him outside, saying

"What do you want to do now?"

Vergil thought for a minute, what does he want to do.

"Dunno."

Vergil said.

"Don't you remember what I said we can do earlier."

Dante said.

Vergil thought about it then he remembered.

"Da pawk!!"

Vergil said excitement clear.

Dante buckled vergil in his car seat then got in the drivers seat, starting the engine and drove off.


	5. Let's Have Some Fun

Vergil started getting tired his full stomach had a soporific effect on him as he slowly started drifting to sleep.

Dante looked at his younger brother starting to fall asleep and said "Maybe we should just go home."

Noo wan go da pawk

Vergil pleaded.

"Well you have to stay awake once you fall asleep it'll be hell waking you

back up."

Dante said.

Vergil shook his head determined to stay awake.

Dante drove a bit faster, soon making it to the destination.

Vergil smiled at his small victory of staying awake for the duration of the ride.

"And we're here just in time."

Dante said as he got vergil out of his car seat, carrying him into the park.

Me wal datay.

Vergil asked.

"No, there are lots of creeps at these types of things, I don't want to set you down and have you snatched away." Dante said and looked at all the stalls.

Vergil quietly groaned but he accepted dante's answer knowing that if someone were to grab him, he would not be able to defend himself.

"What do you want to do first , they have all these different things a kid like you can do ?" The elder brother asked.

Vergil pointed to one of the game stalls.

Dante looked at it for a second before carrying Vergil over to play.

Vergil looked at the game it was a buried treasure game he could tell the gems in the sand pit were nothing but chunks of appealing looking plastic but he strangely wanted a few.

Dante paid for him to play and set the baby cambion down.

Vergil looked around the sand pit to see kids his age and slightly older trying to look for the plastic gems they were having a hard time but with vergil having a more adult mind he was able to spot ten gems at his first glance.

Dante smiled lightly his brother seemed to be interested in the game.

Vergil dug up two blue gems and he found a marble, vergil raised the marble towards dante.

"Foe ou".

Dante smiled and took the marble, leaning down and rubbed his brother's head.

"Thanks verge that's strangely nice of you"

Vergil giggled he was feeling a little more motivated to find as many gems as he can keeping the blue ones for himself after finding ten gems out of the fifty others one's he didn't bother to collect he was done before his time limit was up.

Datay me done.

Vergil said struggling to carry his plastic gems and marbels.

"Here let me hold onto those for you." Dante said and took the gems and marbles, putting them in his coat pocket, he then picked vergil up and said "Okay, what do you want to do next."

Vergil looked around the game area he noticed a few kids with big wands making big bubbles vergil was excited to try that.

"Datay datay wan do dat wan dat!!"

Vergil pulled on dante's hand to get him to go to the area with the bubbles.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Dante said and brought vergil over to the bubble area once there dante set him down. "Go nuts."

The vendor handed vergil a bubble wand that was almost his height and the toddler started waving it around.

Dante smiled, vergil seemed to be having fun.

Vergil was amazed at the size of the bubbles he was making normally this wouldn't amuse him this much but the child side of him was having a blast.

Dante looked at vergil thinking why is he acting like a real kid for.

Vergil was getting a little bit hot he wondered if he asked would dante get him ice cream.

"Datay me ged ishe cweam?"

Vergil asked.

Dante was brought out of his thoughts and he looked down to vergil

"Sure, let's go."

Dante picked up his little brother, carrying him over to the ice cream stand.

Vergil saw a mother with a boy his age getting a flavor of ice cream he particularly liked.

"What flavor would you like little guy?"

The vendor asked vergil.

Vergil pointed to the ice cream the other boy had.

"Chocolate coming right up."

The vendor made vergil's ice cream cone

"How about you sir." the vendor asked dante.

"Oh, I don't want anything, I'm just getting the ice cream for my brother." Dante said and reached into his pocket to grab the money to pay for the ice cream.

(Splat)

While dante was paying for vergil's ice cream the younger half demon saw the boy that was next to him had dropped his ice cream cone the boy started crying, vergil saw this he would usually ignore it due to his detest for human emotion, but something inside him told him to do something so vergil tapped the other toddler's shoulder and he offered his ice cream to him.

"Hewe ou haf id.'

Vergil said handing his ice cream to the other child.

The other toddler happily accepted the ice cream and he gave vergil a hug.

"Tank ou!!"

Said the other kid.

Dante looked at vergil with a shocked expression was his brother actually being selfless

"That was...oddly sweet of you...good job bro."

Vergil slightly blushed he felt good about his action maybe being a better person would be good since he has a second chance.

The child's mother was shocked but she quickly smiled and tapped dante's shoulder.

Dante turned around and looked at the lady.

"Yes?"

I saw what your son did there that was awfully sweet of him, did you raise him to be this nice."

The lady asked.

"No I didn't raise him to be that nice, also he's my brother not my son."

Dante said.

"You're brother?

"Apparently our dad wanted to leave one more piece of him before he ran off."

Dante said trying to come up with a believable lie.

"That means your father had you at a young age."

Said the lady interested in learning more.

"Yep had me at fifteen years old."

Dante said as he mentally sighed happy that the lady was falling for his lie.

"So your dad had this little cutie years later and dumped him on you"

Said the lady sympathetically rubbing vergil's head.

Not exactly he dumped vergil at a orphanage when he was born...our dad wasn't really a good person."

Dante said keeping his lie up.

"Poor baby who would put this cutie up for adoption."

Said the lady.

"I had just found out about him the other day, the orphanage called saying I was the closest family he had and told me to come over and see did I wanted him."

"Was it hard?"

The woman asked entranced in dante's story.

Dante then thought of the cheesiest thing he could say, the devil hunter smiled and said.

"The moment I saw that snow white hair and piercing blue eyes I knew he was family we need each other."

And as expected the woman was shedding tears, she was incredibly moved by dante's fake story.

"Jackpot now time to put the icing on the cake"

Dante thought to himself.

"I never raised a kid before so this is my chance for me to do so."

Dante said as he hid a smirk.

"Aww that's soo sweet of you let me introduce me and my son, my name is Evalyn and is my son Joseph we just moved into this town and my son is in need of a friend"

Evalyn said hoping dante would accept her offer.

"Nice to meet you and my bro does need somebody else to play with that's not me and while they play we can...talk."

Dante said as he winked.

Evalyn giggled and then asked dante

"How old is your brother?"

Dante picked up his brother and replied with.

Vergil is only a year old, he's still a little fragile so he bruises a little easy, so I don't want him to play too rough, how about your kid."

"Joseph is one year and two months old, he's a little rambunctious but nothing too serious."

Evalyn said.

"These many!"

Joseph held up one finger.

"Good job sweetie"

Evalyn said.

Dante smiled lightly and said

"Cool I'm sure they'll get along like two peas in a pod."

Vergil realized he may have made a friend.


	6. Later That Day

"I'm gonna continue through the festival, you two can join us if you want."

Dante said.

"Actually we have to go but here's my number if your brother ever feels bored shoot me a call."

Evalyn offered Dante her number.

The devil hunter smiled and took the number

"Will do."

Dante then looked at his brother feeling a sense of pride in the younger half breed's actions .

"Want another ice cream?"

Vergil nodded

Dante pulled out the money and handed it to the man at the stall so he'll give Vergil another ice cream.

The vendor gave Dante back his money.

That small act of kindness was payment enough.

The Vendor handed Vergil another ice cream cone.

"Thanks."

Dante said as he put the money back in his pocket, he looked down at his baby brother and asking the child.

"What do you want to do now?"

Vergil was too invested in his ice cream to hear Dante.

Dante tapped the top of his brother's head trying to grab his attention

"Hey little guy, you listening?"

Vergil looked up at Dante, the toddler's face was covered in ice cream.

Dante laughed as he quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture.

"You're going to need a bath when we get home.

Dante grabbed a napkin to wipe the ice cream off of Vergil's face.

"Okay what do you want to do now?"

Dante asked.

Dunno...wad Datay wan do.

Vergil asked.

"Well, let's see..."

Dante scanned the area around him, nothing seemed interesting to him until he saw a darts stall.

"Let's go there."

Dante said as he carried Vergil over to the stall.

"Wad dat?"

Vergil asked.

"It's a accuracy game you get these darts to pop those balloons, and you just throw the dart and make sure you pop the balloon but you gotta have a good eye and lucky for you, your big brother is pretty freaking good shot so I can win you a prize easliy."

Dante said as he puffed up his chest.

Vergil looked at the prizes the only one that caught his eye was a blue wolf despite it looking more cute than cool something about it spoke to him.

"Datay wan dat one."

Vergil said as he pointed to the blue wolf.

"Okay, do you want to play or do you want me to do it for you?"

Dante asked as he set Vergil on the counter of the stall.

"Me do id me do id!"

Vergil bounced with excitement.

Dante smiled.

"Okay, you can do it."

He payed for the three darts and gave them to his baby brother.

Vergil raised his arms up indicating he wanted to be picked up so that he would be able to throw the darts.

Dante picked Vergil up and held the child firmly to keep him secure.

"Okay, go."

Vergil set his aim at his first ballon just because he was a toddler doesn't mean he isn't able do this he is a son of sparda, the power of his father flowed through him.

Vergil threw his first dart but it fell before it even touch a ballon.

Dante sighed even though his brother was trying he wouldn't be able to do it, he may be a son of Sparda but he won't get any of his abilities like the inhuman strength until he gets older.

Vergil threw his second dart it missed, as he was about to throw his third dart he thought he should probably let Dante do handle it.

"Datay do id."

Vergil said.

"Okay."

Dante said as he aimed the dart carefully, having a little plan to make sure Vergil gets his wolf.

"Jackpot."

He threw the dart with enough force to pop two extra balloons surrounding the first one.

The man was is in awe.

"How did you that?"

Asked the game vendor

"Ancient Chinese Secret now can I get that blue dog up there."

Dante said as he picked up his brother.

The man at the stall grabbed his silver pole and he used it to get the blue wolf and handed it to Vergil.

Vergil hugged the toy he loved it, he cannot remember the last time someone got him a gift...it felt nice to be cared for once.

"You like your toy?"

Dante asked

Vergil nodded his head vigorously

"Yeah yeah me wike id"!

Dante smiled at first, but he then started wondering why was Vergil acting so different now to actually be nice and the half demon even displayed human emotion without regretting it a few seconds later, something was wrong with Vergil but Dante figured he would think about it later but for now another question needed to be answered first.

"What do you want to do now?"

Dante asked.

Vergil saw a ring toss game that's something he knew he could do easily without his powers.

" Do dat."

Vergil pointed to the ring toss game.

"Okay ring toss it is."

Dante walked over to the stall and placed Vergil on the ground to play the game.

"So who's playing today?"

Asked the man who was sitting on a chair beside the booth.

"The one year old."

Dante said as he handed the vendor money for a few rings which he handed them all to his baby brother.

"Okay have the kid stand right there"

The man pointed to the line that was three feet away from the bottles.

Dante placed his brother at the line and he rubbed the toddler's back giving Vergil the reassurance he needed.

Vergil knew he could do this he just had to focus, so he threw his ring and it landed on a bottle he had did it.

"Datay datay me do id!!"

Vergil said as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Good job bro now you just have to do that two more times."

Dante said as he pointed to the bottles.

"Oh."

Vergil had stopped bouncing he had put his all into doing the first bottle he wasn't sure if he could do it again.

Dante kneeled down to his brother's height.

"Want me to do it for you?"

Dante asked his brother.

It was a tempting offer but Vergil wanted to do this by himself so he can win his brother a prize just like he had done for him a few minutes ago.

"Me do id Datay."

Vergil said.

Dante smiled.

"Well alright."

Dante stood back and he watched his brother try to play the game.

Vergil had repeated his process of putting intense focus on the bottles he made the shot once he just needed to do it two more time.

Dante noticed the amount of focus Vergil was putting into the game.

"You got this bro just like the first time."

Dante enjoyed encouraging Vergil like this it was fun.

Dante's words of encouragement boosted Vergil's confidence he knew he could do this.

"[Focus]"

Vergil kept repeating this word in his head as he began to aim and he threw his second ring and he had made it he just needed one more.

"You got this Verge just one more"

Dante said as he cheered his brother on.

Vergil had threw his third and final ring he had made it he got all three rings.

"Datay datay me did id me did id!!!"

Vergil exclaimed excitedly.

Dante scooped up his brother and he gently tossed him in the air.

"Good job bro you did do it all by yourself."

The man at the stall handed Vergil a bag of gummy bears.

The toddler held the bag up to Dante.

"Foe ou."

Vergil said as he held up his newly attained bag of candy to his brother.

Dante was shocked Vergil had never been the one who enjoys sharing, it was strange and very nice, but Dante refused the candy.

"Thanks Verge but I don't want it, you can have it though."

Dante said as he handed the bag back to the child.

"Bud me ged id foe Datay."

Vergil said on the on the verge of tears.

Dante eyes went wide, he didn't want to deal with a crying child.

"I'll eat some."

Dante quickly said.

Vergil smiled.

"Datay ead!"

Vergil bit open the bag of gummy bears and he had held one up to Dante.

Dante stared at the candy in front of him

"[Is he trying to feed me?"]

The devil hunter thought to himself.

"Datay ead."

Vergil whined.

"Okay okay I will."

Dante ate the gummy bear, it wasn't bad but Dante was not in the mood for sweets today.

"Okay Verge I'm full but, why don't you have them.

Dante said.

"Me ead."

Vergil said as he ate one of the gummy bears, he really liked them so he got a handful of gummy bears and he started to shovel them all into his mouth.

Dante took the bag away and said

"Eat slower bro you could choke."

Vergil pouted but he accepted this and nodded.

Dante handed the bag back to his brother and the toddler began to happily eat his candy.

After twenty minutes of walking Dante was starting to feel thirsty so he walked to the food area and walked over to a drink stall

"You want a drink?"

Dante asked his brother.

Vergil nodded he was kinda thirsty.

The lady at the stall noticed the two brothers approach her so she greeted them.

"What can I get for you guys today?"

The lady asked

"Abble"

Said Vergil.

"Get him a apple soda, it should probably taste like apple juice."

"Sure thing what kind?

The lady grabbed a small cup from her drawer.

"There are different types of apple juice?"

Dante asked the lady

Yeah we have green apple, regular apple, Fuji apple, and this golden apple one which is to die for "

The lady said and with a light smile.

"Hey Verge why don't you try that golden apple one it sounds good."

Dante said to his brother.

"Abble, wan abble."

Vergil pointed to apple.

"C'mon bro try something different you can get apple juice any day."

Dante said trying to convince his brother

"Abble!"

Vergil started whining, he just wanted plain apple nothing more and nothing less.

"Just get him regular apple but I'll take that golden one though.

Dante said giving up on trying to convince his brother

The lady handed Dante a bottle of regular apple soda and a bottle of the golden apple soda .

"There you guys go."

Dante paid the lady and walked away with Vergil in his arms.

Vergil held his bottle to Dante.

"Datay id tuck."

Dante took the bottle and quickly removed the cap, handing it back to his baby brother.

"Ank ou."

Vergil began sipping his soda, the toddler was starting to get a bit jittery by the amount of sugar he had.

Dante looked around and said

"What do you want to do next?"

"Wan candy!"

Vergil shouted excitedly.

"No, no more candy, the gummy bears and the soda was enough sugar for today."

Dante said and walked around, trying to find a food stall that has actual food.

"Bud me wike candy datay."

Vergil said.

"Yeah but I don't want to deal with a hyper kid."

Dante said and found one stall, walking over to it.

"Pwease big brwudda me haf moe candy."

Vergil said giving Dante his best puppy dog face.

Hearing that struck something in the demon hunter, did Vergil really call him big brother.

Dante couldn't explain why but it made him happy, he enjoyed hearing that.

The devil hunter sighed

"Fine, one more of piece candy and then that's it, got it?"

"Yeah yeah!"

Vergil said happily.

Dante carried Vergil over to the sweets stall and placed him on the counter.

"Remember, only one more, now what do you want?"

Dante said pulling out his wallet

Vergil was looking at the various selections of candy till he found a pinwheel lollipop Vergil pointed to it.

"No way you can't finish that pick something else."

Dante said

"Pwease big brwudda me be goo."

Vergil said hoping Dante will get the candy for him.

"That thing is huge if you eat all of that you'll get sick pick something else."

Dante said

Vergil thought about what Dante said he doesn't want to get sick and besides he remembered that medicine tasted terrible.

"Otay me...wan...dat."

Vergil pointed to the chocolate bar.

Dante paid for the chocolate bar and handed it to Vergil, saying

"After you eat that you're going to eat actual food."

Before Dante finished his sentence Vergil ate half of the candy bar to which he found contain caramel on the inside.

Dante took the other half of the chocolate bar.

"Okay that's enough caramel and chocolate is just asking for trouble."

Dante said concerned.

"Bud ou say me ead Datay."

Vergil said.

"I didn't know it had caramel in, caramel is like sugar times twelve, no more candy."

Dante said as he finished off the candy bar himself.

"Aww...otay."

Vergil said with a weird satisfaction in his voice.

"Now we're leaving, you need to eat actual food now."

Dante said and started leaving the festival.

"Otay."

Vergil said with constant enthusiasm in his voice.

"I think you're up to something"

Dante said.

Vergil shook his head.

"Me do nothin Datay"

Said the toddler.

"Alright I'll believe you."

Said the devil hunter

Dante had carried Vergil to the car and he placed his brother in his car seat, Dante then got in the drivers seat and he started driving to the nearest diner.

Vergil was giggling to himself what Dante didn't know was that Vergil had secretly hid the bag gummy bears he won earlier in his pocket and he had finished the whole bag when Dante had his eyes on the road Vergil discarded the bag behind the comforter of his carseat.

After driving for twenty minutes the Dante noticed the diner Vergil and himself had went to earlier today, they serve dinner so it would not be a bad idea.

Dante parked the car at the diner and got both himself and Vergil out the car and they both walked inside.

(The Diner)

Dante sat at the diner counter, placing Vergil on the stool next to him.

Once Dante sat Vergil on the stool at the bar, the hyper toddler began spinning in his stool giggling like a madman.

"Dude chill out."

Dante said.

"Otay"!

Instead of sitting still Vergil began to wildly swing his feet.

Dante sighed, he shouldn't have given him sugar.

The waitress came over and asked.

"What can I get you two?"

"My brother will have vegetable soup, something to put him to sleep while he hops off his sugar high." The waitress nodded sympathetically and wrote the order down.

Vergil grew bored of kicking his feet so he then began to drum on the bar counter with his hands.

Dante told the waitress the rest of their order and she left to tell the cook and get their drinks, the demon hunter than looked at Vergil and said

"Stop it people don't want to hear that."

Vergil grabbed the napkin dispenser that was on the counter top and he began to play with it like it was a car.

"At least you're quiet."

Dante said as he looked at his brother play.

The waitress came back to the counter with Dante's orange juice, he didn't want to get coffee or soda knowing it would tempt Vergil, while the toddler got warm milk to help him calm down and fall asleep.

Dante took Vergil's glass of warm milk and he poured half of it into vergil's sippy cup.

Vergil began drinking his milk for some reason it tasted a lot sweeter than it normally would so Vergil ended chugging the milk from the sippy.

"Don't chug the milk!"

Dante said as he grabbed the sippy cup

Vergil eyes went wide for some reason the milk seemed to make him more jittery.

"Why are you still hyper, what's in this stuff?!"

Dante grabbed the half glass of the warm milk and tasted it, the devil hunter shuddered the tasted like it was pure sugar.

"Whoa why is that so sweet?"

Dante waved over the waitress that took his order.

The waitress walked over to Dante.

"Can I help you?"

The waitress asked.

"Yeah this is not warm milk."

Dante said as he handed the glass back to the waitress.

"It's not, let me go ask the cook"

The waitress took the glass and shehe went to the kitchen and came back a few seconds later.

"Well sir as it turns out we ran out body milk and our drink guy, he's new had decided to give you a warm cup of sweet coffee creamer."

The waitress said.

"S*t"

Was all Dante could say knowing Vergil would not hop off his sugar high any time soon.

"We're really sorry sir."

Said the waitress.

The elder brother sighed

"It's fine"

Dante said.

The waitress walked away

"Datay datay!"

Vergil lightly tugged on Dante's shirt

"Me haf secwet."

Vergil said.

"What is it?"

The demon hunter asked half of him being curious while the other half was tired.

"Me wuv ou."

Vergil said then he giggled bashfully.

Dante sighed and smiled he couldn't stay annoyed at his little brother.

"I love you too Verge."

He then pulled vergil onto his lap and hugged him.

"Datay me haf othew secwet."

Vergil whispered.

"And what would that be?"

Dante asked.

"me wike candy bud don say id outwoud."

Vergil said.

"Ha no sh... I mean why not?" Dante asked trying to hide the fact he almost cursed in front of vergil.

"Cause id secwet."

Vergil said oblivious to what dante almost said.

"Okay, I won't say it out loud."

Dante said and patted his baby brother's head.

The waitress arrived and handed them their food, Dante set Vergil on his stool and handed his bowl of soup to him.

"Wad dat?"

Vergil asked.

"It's vegetable soup, it's supposed to calm you down."

Dante said and got a spoonful, holding it in front of Vergil.

"You have to eat it, you need it."

Dante said and tried to get him to eat the soup.

"Why?"

Vergil asked.

"Because you ate too much sugar today and you need to eat something healthy."

Dante said coaxing his brother to eat the soup.

Why?

Vergil asked again.

"Because if you eat it, you can be big and strong like your big brother.

Dante said as he was flexing his free arm.

"Me wan be stwong!!"

Vergil opened his mouth.

Dante smiled lightly and fed Vergil the soup.

"I know you would like it."

Dante said and got another spoonful.

Vergil covered his mouth with his hands he really didn't like the soup.

Dante looked down at the soup and said

"Is it really that bad?"

Dante asked as he picked his head up to look at his brother.

Vergil nodded."

"More for me ,I'll call the waitress over and have her bring you something else, but it can't be sweet."

Dante said, waiting and allowing his brother to pick what dish he wanted.

Vergil looked over the menu deciding what he wanted then he saw the spagatti.

"Datay wan gatti."

Vergil said pointing to the spagatti.

"Good choice bro."

Dante waved the waitress over and told that Vergil will have spaghetti.

"The spaghetti takes a bit to cook, so please you may have to wait a bit."

The waitress said and walked off to tell the cook the order.

Vergil grabbed the salt and pepper shakers pretending they were two cars crashing into each other.

"Boom!"

Said vergil.

Dante quickly took the shakers away and. "Not these, you could break them."

Vergil groaned.

"Me bored datay."

The toddler said as he swung his feet again.

"I know, just be patient and we can get out of here."

Dante said as he began to enjoy the soup.

Vergil started spinning in his chair again giggling to himself.

Dante grabbed the seat.

"No."

Vergil pouted but.

The waitress came back and placed down a plate of spaghetti

"There you go, sweetie."

The waitress said.

"Ank ou!!"

Vergil said

Dante ate some of his food before grabbing Vergil's fork and twirling it around the spaghetti, getting a good amount and holding it in front of him.

Vergil opened his mouth.

Dante fed Vergil the spaghetti and asking "Is it good?"

Vergil nodded he loved the food

Dante smiled and got another good forkful and held it in front of Vergil.

Vergil opened his mouth again this time he clamped down on the fork refusing to let go.

Dante tried to wiggle the fork free, saying "Let go, you'll be sorry if you don't."

He said in a playful tone.

Vergil giggled as his head shook with the fork the toddler then let go of the fork.

Dante smiled lightly and got another forkful, holding it in front of the baby half demon.

Vergil ate the spaghetti happily.

Dante got another forkful and held the spaghetti in front of Vergil

"You're almost done bro."

Vergil ate from the fork.

Dante took two forkfuls and turned it into one, holding the fork out.

Vergil ate the spagatti offered to him.

Dante got the last forkful and said "Okay, last bite, open up "

Vergil ate the last bite.

"Good job!!."

Dante said, patting his baby brother's head.

"Heh heh!!"

Vergil giggled.

Dante quickly finished his food and paid the check.

"Okay, we need to go shopping, eating out is kinda expensive."

He carried Vergil outside and got him in his carseat, Dante got into the drivers seat and started driving out of the diner and drove to the market.

"Whewe we ad?"

Vergil asked.

"We're at the supermarket so I can do some shopping."

Dante said as he got out of his car grabbing in the process and carrying him inside.

"Me wal datay!!"

Vergil said.

"Nope you're still too hyper."

"Me wan wal datay"

Vergil said.

"You are not walking, end of story, I don't want to hear anymore of this...god I sound old."

Dante said.

Vergil pouted.

Dante walked over to the dairy aisle, grabbing butter,milk, and eggs he stopped in front of the cheeses and said

"What kind of cheese do you like?"

Vergil looked past the cheese and pointed to the chocolate graham crackers beside the cheese.

Dey hethy(healthy).

Vergil said.

"True they are."

Dante said and grabbed the box, putting it in the cart.

"Yay!!"

Vergil was happy he could get them.

Dante pushed the cart over to the frozen food aisle and grabbed some frozen pizza's and bags of vegetables knowing he had to eat healthy to due to Vergil

"It's getting hotter, there will be days where it's too hot cook so we should get a few of these."

Dante said.

Vergil saw a children's tv dinner with chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes and a brownie with sprinkles so Vergil pointed to it.

"Okay that will work."

Dante placed the TV dinner in the basket

"Me wan dat datay."

Vergil said as he pointed to another tv dinner with a small pizza with corn and applesauce.

"Pick some more, there are going to be lots of days when I can't cook they have some with spaghetti in it"

Dante said and pointed to the TV dinner.

"Yeah wan dat."

Vergil said as he pointed to the spagatti tv dinner and the chicken nugget tv dinner.

Dante grabbed them both and placed it in the cart.

He then started pushing the cart towards the meat section.

Vergil began kicking his feet , still hopped up on sugar.

"Datay."

"Yes?"

Dante said while pushing the cart to get a few more items.

"Me ged toy?"

Vergil asked.

"I'll get you a toy later they don't have any here."

Dante said.

"Me hep datay?"

Vergil asked.

"With what?"

The eldest said as he put a bag of flour in the cart.

"Me ged stuff?"

Vergil asked.

"Sure you can pick out some ice cream."

Dante said and started pushing the cart to the said aisle.

Vergil beamed with happiness.

Dante stopped the cart in front of the ice cream section.

"Pick just one flavor okay?"

"Otay"

Vergil said looking at the selection in front of him.

Vergil then settled for chocolate ice cream.

(Twenty minutes later)

Dante finally got the last item and put it in the cart, he then pushed the cart to check out and pay for the items.

Dante winced are his total price.

(Outside)

Once everything was in the trunk Dante had placed Vergil in his carset, the elder brother sat in the drivers seat and started the car, driving off to Walmart to get Vergil the toy he promised him... Dante decided to listen to the rock and roll station

Vergil groaned.

"Nothing on the radio ever pleases you."

Dante said in a annoyed tone and turned the volume all the way down.

"No wike dat moosic."

Vergil pouted.

"You don't like any music on this thing!"

Dante said, exasperated

"Me wike cassic moosic."

Vergil said.

"Yeah, and this car doesn't have a single station that plays classical music."

Dante said.

"Ged moe."

Vergil said.

"You know what Verge, great idea I will.

Dante said.

(Thirty minutes later)

Dante eventually made it to Wal-mart he picked up his brother and walked inside.

"Me wal datay?"

Vergil asked.

"Can't I am trying to rush out of here."

Dante said and brought Vergil over to the toy section.

Vergil got jittery again the huge amount of toys brought out a excitement in him.

"Okay, pick a toy."

Dante said, wanting to be out of the store as soon as possible.

"Down down!"

Vergil shouted barely able to contain his excitement.

"I told you I am not putting you down, just point to the one you want."

Dante said.

Vergil looked at the various toys around him he had a hard time picking but he settled for a blue plane

"Me wan dat toy"

Vergil said.

"Okay."

Dante said as he grabbed the toy and he quickly rushed to the media center to grab a compliation of classical music he then went to self check out and left the store.

(Outside)

Dante got Vergil in his car seat and then got in the drivers seat. He sped home, took Vergil and the groceries inside

He immediately put Vergil in his crib.

"Alright verge naptime."

"Me nod tiwed!"

Vergil protested

"Look you're gonna crash any minute now so it's best you try to nap now, while I attempt to cook dinner."

Dante said as he left the room.

When Vergil saw Dante left the room, he went silent...after the brief silence, Vergil had started to jump in his crib bed his body still full of energy.

Dante heard the jumping and sighed hoping vergil would fall asleep.

(Five minutes later)

Dante didn't hear any noise from upstairs in Vergil room so he went to check on the child only to find him fast asleep Dante smiled glad his brother wasn't boucing off the walls.

"Well he's knocked out...I guess I should make dinner since I bought groceries...or I could order a pizza...babies can eat pizza right."

Dante said as he was pulling out his phone to call his favorite pizza place to order his usual pepperoni pizza.

(Twenty five minutes later)

Vergil woke up from his nap all the sugar had left his body, after rubbing his eyes vergil stood up in his crib.

"Datay!"

Vergil tiredly called out.

Dante had just got finished making a bottle of milk for his brother so he could be held off till their pizza arrives, dante then heared his brother call out to him so he rushed upstairs to see what vergil wanted.

(Vergil's room)

"Hey verge what's up."

Dante said.

"Daipy datay."

Vergil said still trying to wake up.

"Sure let's get that taken care of."

Dante placed Vergil on the changing table and he was surprised to see that vergil didn't mind that he was getting changed.

"Hey Vergil you don't really have a lot to say lately"

Dante said a little worried about Vergil's new behavior.

After Dante changed his brother's diaper he carried him downstairs.

(The Living Room)

Dante had gave vergil his bottle and placed him on the couch.

"Alright Vergil you up for a movie?"

Vergil nodded.

"Cool we have...a bunch of movies not appropriate for kids...well I do have action movies you can watch those right?"

"Dunno?"

Vergil said as he continued to drink from his bottle.

"I'll take it as a yes."

(Knock Knock)

"That may be our dinner Verge I'll be right back don't move."

Dante quickly ran downstairs and came back with a box of pizza.

"Dinner is now served."

Dante placed the pizza box on the couch cushion next to him as he sat vergil on his lap.

"Okay verge you ready for a pure unadulterated bada* movie."

Dante asked.

"Datay no say dat"

Vergil said.

"Why?"

Dante asked vergil a little confused.

"It bad datay."

Dante chuckled.

"You're right I shouldn't curse."

Dante played the movie as he grabbed a slice of pizza and began eating it.

Vergil crawled off of dante's lap and he grabbed a slice of pizza from the box and he began to eat it while getting himself dirty in the process.

Dante sighed.

"Okay verge you're definitely getting a bath after this"

Dante said.

Although the elder brother didn't want to say it, he was enjoying having vergil in this state he had family again, he had a purpose now and that purpose was to protect his family.

A hour and a half later the movie had ended and the two brothers had finished off the pizza so now it was vergil's bath time.

"Okay vergil time for you to get cleaned up"

The demon hunter said as picked up his baby brother and carried him into the bathroom.

"Datay me ged toy?"

Vergil asked.

"I'll go get it." Dante said as he quickly left the bathroom to retrieve the toy plane. He came back in and said "You can't have it just yet, you need to be in the bath first." The demon hunter then put the rubber stopper in the drain and started filling the bath with warm water.

"Aww..otay."

Vergil plopped down on the floor pouting, this was his way of being patient.

It doesn't take much water to clean a baby so the tub was filled at the perfect level in only a minute. He turned to face his baby brother and said "Okay, arms up."

Vergil raised up his arms.

Dante removed the shirt and then his jeans. He ripped the tabs of the diaper and threw it away. He picked up Vergil and put him in the tub.

"Me ged toy now?"

Vergil asked.

"Yes, you get the toy now." Dante said and handed the toy plane over.

Vergil grabbed the toy plane and he began playing with it in the water making sounds with his mouth as his toy collided with the edge of the tub and the water.

Dante smiled for a second before grabbing a washcloth and wetting it. He poured a little bit of soap on it and started to massage it into the cloth.

"Okay, hold still." Dante said and started to wash the baby's face.

"Noo."

Vergil began to whine he didn't like this very much.

"Don't get your diaper in a twist, I'm just washing your face." Dante said and tried to clean carefully so Vergil wouldn't get soap in his eyes.

"Don wike id."

Vergil stayed somewhat still so his brother can hurry up and clean him so he can play with his toy.

"The more you move the longer it's gonna be for me to do this." Dante said as he wet the washcloth a bit more.

Vergil stayed still he pouted but he stayed still.

Dante was quickly able to wash vergil's face.

"There, not so bad."

The demon hunter then started to gently scrub Vergil's back.

Vergil then began to play with his toy again splashing it against the bathwater.

Dante started to wash vergil's stomach earning a few chuckles from the baby.

"Datay id tickle"

Vergil said letting out small burst of laughter.

Dante smiled and began thinking about how weird this is, Vergil doesn't act at all like he used to and he doesn't understand why, maybe his brain is trying to match his age, but despite all of that dante was loving this he haven't felt this way in a long time but he knew this is not fair to vergil at all.

Dante sighed as he finished scrubbing his baby brother, he cupped his hands under the water and he gentely leaned his brother's head back

"Alright little guy close your eyes so we can wash your hair."

Vergil closed his eyes.

Dante poured the water over vergil's hair.

Vergil giggled loudly.

Dante smiled and did it three more times before getting some shampoo on his hands and scrubbing it into Vergil's hair.

Vergil grabbed a little bit of the shampoo.

"datay c'mere".

Dante got close to vergil, wondering what the child is going to use the shampoo for.

Vergil rubbed the shampoo into dante's hair he wanted to do what dante is doing for him.

Dante laughed lightly, amused by this.

"Why are you doing this?

The demon hunter asked with a grin.

"Me wah ou haiw."

Vergil said.

Dante chuckled and said

"But why are you doing it?"

"Cuz ou do id foe me."

Vergil said.

Dante chuckled and allowed vergil to wash his hair, there's no harm in it.

Vergil rubbed the shampoo in his brother's hair.

Ean baa(lean back).

Vergil said.

Dante did as told and leaned back, all the while trying not to laugh, his little brother and his cute antics was great.

Vergil cupped as much water as his small hands could and he poured it in dante's hair.

Dante chuckled lightly, this was amusing him greatly.

Vergil cupped more water to get the little bit of shampoo out of his hair.

"Done"

Vergil said

Dante sat upright and said.

"Thanks for washing my hair, now I need to finish washing yours."

He cupped some more water and poured it over vergil's hair, he did this until all the shampoo was out.

"There, now you're all clean."

Dante said and pulled the rubber plug from the tub, he got vergil out of the tub and swaddled him with a big fluffy towel.

Vergil yawned.

"Looks like someone is ready for bed." Dante said and started to gently dry his brother, he quickly put him in the diaper and dressed him in his footed pajamas and carried him to his room and tucked him into his crib.

"Night verge."

The demon hunter said and kissed the baby half breeds forehead.

"Nigh datay."

Vergil said he fell asleep quietly.

Dante quietly left the room and he walked to the living room to watch TV.


	7. Trish's Arrival

Dante slowly opened his eyes he had fell asleep on his couch again this was not new to him it was just another regular morning he would wake up and grab some whiskey and drink his morning away while he would begin to wear his mask for the day to hide how he feels.

Dante sighed and he walked to the kitchen, he opened his fridge and grabbed a bottle of whisky and a glass cup, but before Dante could pour himself a cup of whiskey for some reason he didn't feel the need to drink he felt okay.

"Heh would you look at that."

Dante placed the bottle back in his fridge and he went into his living room/office.

"I guess I could get some reading done then."

Dante said as he sat at his desk and he propped his feet on his desk.

Dante grabbed a langerie magazine from his desk and he began to read it.

Someone opened the door to Dante's shop.

"Hey."

Dante lowered his magazine to see his friend Trish.

"Anything in there for me."

Trish said as she sat on Dante's desk.

"Heh I think something lacy may fit you perfectly."

Dante closed his magazine.

"So what brings you here Trish?"

The male devil hunter asked.

"Just doing a few jobs in the area and also I want to confirm a rumor."

Trish said.

"A rumor?"

Dante looked at Trish dumbfounded.

"Words been going around, say's you have a son."

"Well trish I don't have a son but I have a child of sorts...you have to see it to believe it."

Dante said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Datay!"

Vergil called out.

"Just wait here and I'll show you."

Dante walked upstairs to vergil's room.

(Vergil's room)

When dante opened tbe door to vergil's room he was greeted with a pouting toddler.

"What's up with you?"

Dante asked.

"Ou nod ged me up."

Vergil said.

"I didn't want to wake you up, you looked like you needed the extra sleep."

Dante picked his brother up and started feeling around his diaper.

"Ou pose ged me up, so me ead."

Vergil said as he crossed his arms.

"Is that why you're mad because you're hungry."

"No...bud me do wan becfist."

Said the young half breed.

Dante laughed at vergil's display of pride, even though he's a baby he still is vergil.

"Why datay waff?"

Vergil asked.

"No reason just remembered something anyways let's get you changed there's someone I want you to meet."

While the elder brother was changing his younger brother's diaper Trish had helped herself to the last slice of pizza in the fridge.

"Hey I was saving that!"

Dante said a little annoyed.

"You took too long."

Trish said as she walked towards her friend but she stopped when her eyes were laid upon the child dante was holding.

"Trish meet my brother."

Dante said breaking the silence.

"This is vergil?"

Trish asked having gained back her composure.

"Yep the one and only."

Dante said as he presented the toddler to the female demon.

"Mommy?"

"Vergil that's not mom."

Dante said.

"Mommy!!!!"

Vergil began wiggling in his older brother's grasp trying to get towards trish.

"Sorry about this trish,I didn't know this was gonna happen."

Dante said as he was trying to contain vergil's excitement.

"It's okay I understand why he's acting like this."

Said the demoness.

Vergil began to cry loudly his mother was right in front of him and yet he can't reach her.

"Waaaaaaaah!!!!"

"Let me see him dante."

Trish held her hands out towards the toddler.

Dante handed Trish the raging toddler. Vergil had stifiled his crying and he now was content that trish was holding him.

"He really thinks you're our mom."

Dante said somewhat relieved the crying has stopped.

"Me miss ou mommy."

Vergil said as he was hugging trish.

Trish looked at dante and she saw that the male demon hunter was mouthing the words "roll with it".

"Mommy missed you to vergil."

Trish said in the most soothing voice that she could muster.

"Datay was nice to me wen mommy was gone."

Vergil said as he lifted his head up.

"That's good vergil did he feed you good food?"

Trish asked.

"Yeah."

Vergil said.

"So could you explain on how it happened."

Trish asked.

"Yeah let's discuss it over breakfast there's this diner a few blocks from us."

Dante said as he grabbed his car keys.

"When did you get a car?"

Trish asked as she handed vergil to dante

"I took it after I killed the demon who owned it."

Dante said as he took his little brother from trish.

"Me wan wide wif mommy datay."

Vergil said.

"You can't ride with me kid I have a motorcycle, it's too dangrous for someone like you."

Trish said as she rubbed the top of vergil's head.

Vergil groaned but he complied.

Dante went to his car and he placed vergil into his carseat.

"Just follow me trish."

Dante turned his car on and he drove off with Trish not too far behind him.

After a ten minute drive the trio made it to the diner Dante carried his younger brother inside and Trish followed and the group of three all sat at a booth with Dante placing Vergil in a booster seat.

"This is a cute little diner."

Trish said as she looked over the menu.

"Verge and I been coming here a lot for breakfast."

Dante picked up a menu and he held it infront of Vergil.

"What do you want verge?"

"I wan dat datay."

Vergil pointed to the pancakes.

Dante smiled.

"Good choice."

Dante waved over a waitress.

"Have you three decided?"

The young waitress asked.

"Yeah my bro wants a pancake with apple juice and I want some that three cheese pizza."

Dante said.

"We serve the pizza during lunch hours."

"Dang it."

Trish sighed.

"Just get him a omlette and a waffle."

"And I want the same thing with coffee."

Dante said

The waitress wrote down the order.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

Trish replied.

"Okay your orders should be here shortly."

The waitress walked away.

"Alright so what happened?"

Trish asked.

"Well I can tell you my side of the story, but my brother over here won't remember what happened."

Dante said as he winced at the last part of his sentence.

"Why not?"

Trish asked curiously.

Dante sighed

"Well he's starting to act like a real baby, kinda scared he might not be our vergil anymore."

"Dante...do you want him to turn back?"

Trish asked her friend carefully analyzing Dante's face to see if he was telling the truth.

"Honestly trish I haven't felt more happier than I have been these past few days."

Said the male devil hunter.

"It's probably better this way, we both know what he is capable of."

Trish said as she looked at the young half demon who of which was playing with the napkin dispenser.

"But it isn't fair for him, I know Vergil would not want this, so I gotta find a way to turn him back."

Dante exhaled deeply.

The waitress walked up to the table and she placed down the three plates of food that the trio had ordered.

"Here you go hope you enjoy and hollar if you need me."

The waitress left the table.

"Sweet let's eat."

Dante said as took a bite of his food.

Vergil grabbed his pancake and began to stuff his mouth.

"Wait verge don't do that."

Dante said as he quickly took the pancake from his brother's mouth and he began to cut up the pieces of Vergil's breakfast.

"There now you can eat."

Vergil began eating the bite size pieces.

Trish giggled at the toddler's actions and said "I know Vergil is more traditional but I thought he would use a fork."

Dante then chuckled.

"His motor skills aren't all that great so I usually have to feed him the more messier foods but, pancakes are not that bad unless he wants syrup.

Vergil went to grab his cup of apple juice but Dante quickly grabbed it the older brother wanting to avoid a spill.

"Datay gimmie!"

Vergil whined as he was trying to reach for the cup.

"Hold on Vergil let me put it inside your little cup.

Dante said as he grabbed the sippy cup from his jacket pocket.

"No I don wan sippy I wan da cup datay."

Said the toddler half breed.

"We tried that remember, you spilled it."

Dante then proceeded to pour the apple juice into the sippy cup.

"Noooo don do dat!"

Vergil whined again.

"Vergil I said no."

Dante said in a stern tone.

Vergil crossed his arms and he began to pout.

"Datay mean!"

Dante sighed

"When did you start acting grown up?"

Trish asked.

"Ever since mom ditched this kid on my doorstep."

Dante said as he placed the sippy cup full of apple juice in front of his younger brother.

"No"

Vergil pushed his cup back towards Dante.

"Well if you don't want it I'll drink it."

Dante pretended to drink from Vergil's sippy cup the older sibling chuckled lightly as he saw the toddler's expression change from irritated to shocked and jealous.

"Datay dat mine!"

Vergil said loudly.

"I thought you didn't want it."

Dante smirked.

"I wan id datay."

Vergil said on the verge of tears.

Dante noticed the tears that were starting to pool at his brother's eyes he knew it was time to stop playing around so he handed Vergil his sippy cup.

"So how come you didn't want that cup for?"

Dante asked his brother.

"I wan juice in big boy cup cuz me wan be wike datay."

Trish noticed Dante's huge smile.

"You're not about to cry are you Dante."

Dante quickly shook his head.

"Please "Devil's never cry" you know that Trish."

Dante tried to cover up his shocked expression the demoness laughed at her friend's antics.

"Okay bro I am going to put a little bit of juice into the regular cup and the rest in this sippy cup I'm gonna help you drink from the regular cup."

Vergil perked up at what Dante said.

Dante poured a little bit of apple juice into the regular cup and he put the cup up to Vergil's mouth.

"Make sure you hold it real tight"

"Otay datay"

Vergil held onto the cup as tight as he could and he began to sip from the cup.

"Drink a little slower Verge."

Vergil had finished off the juice in the cup.

"Good job Vergil, you did it."

Dante said as he rubbed his brother's head.

"Now finish your breakfast while the grown ups talk."

Vergil nodded and went back to eating his pancake pieces.

"So dante tell me the whole story, so I can better understand the situation."

Said the demoness.

Dante rubbed the back of his head.

"like I said I can only tell you what Vergil told me and what I saw that day."

So dante explained to trish about the situation and what he knew about it.

(Five minutes later)

"And that's all I knew, it's not much but it should give us some clues."

Dante finished the rest of his coffee.

"Okay so I do know that divine power must have changed Vergil's age, only holy magic is that powerful."

Trish said as she took a sip from her cup of coffee.

"Datay me done."

Vergil said referring to his now empty plate.

"I see..hey Trish let's head back to the shop we can talk more there."

Dante said to his friend and confidant.

"Yeah let's do that."

Said trish.

Dante paid the bill for the food and the trio made their way back to Devil May Cry.

(Fifteen minutes later)

Dante placed vergil in the playpen that was next to his desk and the demon hunter sat down at the said desk while trish pulled up a chair.

"Datay me wan toy."

Vergil said.

Dante quickly ran upstairs to grab vergil's toys leaving both trish and the toddler alone.

"Mommy?"

Vergil squeaked.

"Vergil I'm not your mom I just look like her."

Trish said trying to convince the child to realize this.

"Oh...mommy why ou weave."

Vergil asked completely ignoring trish's words.

The demoness sighed knowing vergil is gonna keep thinking that she is his dead mother.

"I was working vergil."

Trish quickly said.

"Oh...you tay hewe wif me an datay?"

Vergil asked.

"Afraid I can't do that."

Trish said.

"Aww...why?"

Vergil asked.

"I just have to." Said trish

"Why?"

"To earn money."

"Why?"

"So I can pay bills."

"Why?"

"So I don't live under a bridge."

"Why?"

Trish was starting to get a little annoyed.

"If I give you some candy will you stop asking me why?"

Trish said hoping the toddler would accept the bribe.

"Me wike candy mommy!"

Vergil began bouncing in the playpen excited at the promise of candy.

"Good now let me look in my pockets I know I have a peppermint somewhere."

Trish pulled a peppermint from her pocket, she unwrapped it and gave it to the toddler.

"Make sure you suck on it okay."

"Otay mommy"

Vergil began sucking on the peppermint.

Dante descended down the stairs and placed Vergil's toy plane and car into the playpen the demon noticed something was in his brother's mouth."

"What are you eating?"

"It's just a peppermint dante don't go crazy."

Trish said earning a sigh of relief from dante.

"Okay dante ready to discuss this some more?"

Dante sat back onto his desk chair.

"Yeah."

"Alright well I know Lady's ancestor is the priestess sparda sacrificed so she knows more about holy magic than me but you can also head to Fortuna and ask Nero and Kyrie about the holy spells I know the order library should still be there."

Trish said hoping dante will remember the information

"I might pay the kids a visit see what they know about this."

Said the devil hunter.

"And I'll contact Lady and see does she have any info."

Trish said.

Dante stretched and said "Okay we have a plan that's good...I guess."

"Dante what if there's a way to have vergil not lose his memories but you keep him as a child would you want to do that."

Dante sighed heavily.

"It's not my choice to make Trish."

"Dante what ever choice you make it'll be the right one."

Trish said this and left the shop to find Lady.

"Datay."

Dante looked towards his the playpen to see his brother blushing.

"What's up?"

Dante asked.

"I nee new daipy."

Dante sniffed the air.

"You sure do but don't worry big brother will clean you up."

Dante picked his brother up and carried him upstairs.


	8. Trip to Fortuna pt1

Dante had gotten out of bed like he normally would...today was the day for both him and his now baby brother Vergil to look for a way to turn him back into his original self despite how much it pained him to do so he had to turn Vergil back, he wouldn't want to be a baby again.

"Datay!!!!".

The toddler cried out from the other room.

"Speak of the devil."

Dante said as he walked towards Vergil's room to be greeted with a grumpy looking child standing in the crib.

"Well aren't you a sight for poor eyes huh Verge."

Dante teased his brother as he rustled the child's hair.

"Datay pose ged me up."

Vergil said grumply.

"Someone's a little grumpy today aren't we."

Dante said to his brother.

"Nod grumpy ou pose ged me cuz me hungwy an ou took too wong."

The toddler pouted.

Dante picked up Vergil.

"Well how about we get some food in you and maybe get you in a new diaper because you probably peed overnight."

Dante laid the child on the changing table and he unzipped the child's footed pajamas.

"Don need new daipy."

Vergil started to blush.

"Yes you do Verge you're diaper is wet."

Dante changed his brother's diaper and once he was done he had placed him on the floor wearing nothing but his diaper.

"Datay me don wan be nakey."

Said the toddler.

"You're not naked, you have a diaper on Verge."

The older brother stated.

Vergil pouted.

"Aww what's wrong is someone cranky."

Dante said lightly tugging on Vergil's cheeks.

The toddler turned his head away from Dante.

Dante started tickling the white haired toddler only to have him burst out in laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha ha Datay no moe!!"

Dante picked up his brother and he carried him in the kitchen and he placed him in his highchair.

"Okay bro what do you feel like eating this morning?"

The devil asked his brother.

"Hmm...I wan dat"

Vergil pointed to the box of pancake mix.

"Pancakes it is bro."

Dante grabbed the box of pancake mix and poured a cup of the powder in a mixing bowl then he poured a cup of milk once the mixture was at the right consistency he poured his batter into a skillet and he started cooking.

"Id done Datay?"

Vergil asked his brother.

"No Verge hold on."

Dante said as he looked at his impatient baby brother who was now drumming on his highchair tray.

Dante sadly smiled knowing that when they go to Fortuna he would have to turn Vergil back to his original self and he would no longer be the same Vergil who had been having a pretty happy life but he would go back to the power hungry man he use to be.

Dante sighed as he placed the now cooked pancake on a plate and he drizzled syrup on it.

"Bon appetit Verge."

Dante said under a false veil of happiness.

But, despite what may happen later Dante had to keep his emotions in check and he must not show any saddness so that he doesn't make his brother worry.

"Datay me ged juice."

Vergil said.

Dante grabbed a sippy cup and he filled it with orange juice and he placed it in front of Vergil.

"Ank ou."

Vergil said happily as he began to eat his breakfast.

The toddler looked up from his plate and he noticed Dante wasn't eating.

"Datay nod ead pisa?"

The toddler asked.

"Nah bro I ate too much pizza last night I am stuffed."

Dante said to his brother.

"Otay Datay."

Vergil continued to happily eat his pancake.

Dante sat down and he looked at the child in front of him and he kept seeing flashes of the old power hungry Vergil.

"Me dun Datay."

Vergil said to his brother.

Dante turned around to see Vergil had gotten syrup all over himself.

"Really glad I left you in a diaper."

Dante said as he picked up his brother at arms length not wanting to get himself dirty.

"Whewe we go Datay?"

Vergil asked.

"To give you a bath I can't let you be covered in syrup forever."

Dante said as he carried Vergil to the bathroom.

"Me had baff fore me go ta sweep."

Vergil said referring to his bath last night.

"Welp you need another one."

Dante turned the water on in the bathtub once it was at a good level Dante stripped Vergil of his diaper and he started to bathe the toddler.

Vergil started to pout.

After having his bath Dante dried off the toddler and he got the child dressed in a pair of blue overalls with a white T-shirt and blue sneakers.

"Alright now that you're dressed we just need to wait for Lady."

Dante placed Vergil on the living room couch and he switched on the T.V onto a cartoon.

"Okay little guy we just gotta wait for my friend to come then we leave."

Dante fell back onto the couch.

"Whewe we go Datay?"

Vergil asked his older brother.

"Somewhere far away."

Dante replied.

"Bud wad pwace mame?"

Vergil asked again.

"Hmm... sorry bro it's grown up business ya know top secret."

Dante smirked as he saw brother pout.

"Me big boy Datay!."

Vergil said to his brother.

"Don't worry about where were going."

Dante rubbed Vergil's head and the demon hunter continued to watch the young boy beside him pout.

"Datay tell me."

Vergil pleaded.

"We're going to Fortuna."

Dante said as he continued to hide his sadness.

Vergil started thinking to himself the name Fortuna sounded so familiar to him but he doesn't know why it was familiar to him.

"Wad we do thewe Datay?"

Vergil asked his brother.

"We're gonna meet some people up there to...do some stuff.

Said the sad devil hunter.

{Knock Knock}

"Hey, that's probably her right now."

Dante opened the front door and he saw Lady standing in front of him.

"Long time no see Lady."

Dante smiled at the woman in front of him.

"Trish got me up to speed about Vergil, where is he?"

Dante led his friend over to the toddler and Lady was surprised at the small child in front of her.

"So, this is really him?"

Lady asked her fellow devil hunter.

"Yep, hey bro say hi to my friend."

Vergil turned his head away from Lady and Dante.

"No wanna."

Said the toddler.

"What's his problem?"

"I dunno he's been having his diaper in a twist all morning."

Dante picked up the moody toddler and he held him in front of Lady.

"C'mon Verge say hi."

Dante was trying to urge his brother into being a little nicer.

"No, wan down me nod baby!"

Vergil demanded.

"He still has a lot of the old Vergil"

"He sure does"

Lady said as she tore her gaze away from Vergil and placed them onto Dante.

"You know if he stays like this he could have a second chance but if you turn him back he's gonna be on his power hungry trip again like he was last time."

Lady said to Dante.

"I know but I can't just leave him this way if there was a way for me to turn him back...he wouldn't want this."

Dante cleared his throat as if he was trying to force back his saddness.

"I'm gonna go get some his stuff ready we're gonna be on the road for awhile and he might need a bunch of diapers."

Dante went upstairs to gather his brother's things leaving Lady with with the toddler half breed.

There was nothing but silence for a few seconds until Lady decided to break the ice.

"So, you're a toddler now...how is that."

Lady looked down at the toddler but Vergil refused to look at Lady.

"No talkies to ou."

Vergil continued to pout.

"You're not the nicest kid aren't you."

Lady said to the child.

"Ou wan big brwudda an out wan big brwudda weave me awone."

Vergil said to the Lady confusing the woman.

"What?"

Lady asked.

"Ou wan ged Datay an weave an make Datay nod wike me no moe."

Vergil said as he continued to pout.

Lady then understood what Vergil was talking about.

"I'm not gonna take your brother away from you kid."

"Datay nod weave?"

Vergil asked.

"No of course not... although you might leave him.".

"Me won weave Datay!"

Vergil declared.

"Alright."

Dante came back downstairs with a back pack and a suitcase.

"Alright I got all the baby stuff we might need while we're at Fortuna."

Dante picked up his.

"Hey Verge you're ready to go on a special road trip with big bro."

Dante smiled at the child.

"Yeah yeah!"

Vergil cheered.

Dante carried Vergil to the car and he buckled him into the carseat he then threw the backpack and the suitcase in the trunk, once Dante got inside the car he held a disc in front of Vergil.

"Look I got classic music just like you wanted."

Dante put the CD in the disc player and the sounds of an orchestra started playing through the car speakers.

"Me wike dis moosic Datay."

Dante smiled.

Lady walked out the Devil may cry shop and he saw Lady hop on her motorcycle ready to follow Dante to the city of Fortuna


	9. Trip to Fortuna Pt2

Dante and company had finally arrived in Fortuna and it took a lot more stops this time around with Vergil getting hungry and was also in need of several diaper changes along the way. This had turned a normally one in a half hour trip to a three in a half hour trip. But everybody had finally made it and Dante was exausted while his brother was finally asleep, the elder brother had to listen to classical music the entire three hours of the road trip but now it was over and the elder brother still had some of his sanity left.

"Okay, now where is that cathedral"

Dante asked himself.

"Hey old man!"

Dante turned his head and saw a familiar young man waving at him.

"Hey Nero."

Dante turned around and greeted the young devil slayer.

"Who's the baby... who's the unlucky girl?"

Nero asked the older Devil hunter.

"He's not my kid... he's my brother."

Nero looked at Dante dumbfounded.

"Long story Nero, anyways had Trish and Lady made it here yet?"

"Yeah they're at my place, Kyrie made dinner."

Nero hopped on his motorcycle and he led Dante to his house a few minutes later Nero and Dante made it to a small house.

"Welcome to my place... it's bit of fixer upper but all in all it's not bad."

Nero pulled out his key and he unlocked the door allowing Dante to walk inside first.

"Hey I'm back with Dante!"

Nero shouted.

"Okay make sure you all wipe off your shoes at the door and also dinner's ready."

"C'mon let's eat, Kyrie makes the best dinners."

Nero led Dante to the dining room where Lady, Trish and Kyrie were sitting at the table.

"About time you got here Dante."

Lady said.

"Well this little guy needed a lot of changes."

"So this is your brother?"

Kyrie asked the man.

"Yeah this is him, is there any place I can lay him down at?"

"Of course I had a crib set up when I was told a baby was coming here."

Kyrie led Dante to the living room where she had the crib set up, the devil hunter then gentely laid Vergil in the crib and he covered the toddler with the blanket.

"Why do you two have one of these?"

Dante asked.

"I like to babysit quite often it's my way of helping with our house payments."

Kyrie smiled as she looked at the sleeping toddler.

"Wait so you take care of kids of your own free will."

The man said surprised.

"Of course I believe all children are beautiful little angels, of course some may be more...misguided than other children but I believe with the proper amount of love and care any child could be good."

Dante couldn't help but to sigh at the woman in front of him. She is way to pure for both this world and her own good.

"You're too pure for this world but I'm gonna make sure Nero protects that purity."

"Thank you Mr.Dante."

Kyrie bowed in front of Dante.

"Don't do that I'm not anyone special." Said Dante as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyways let's go back to the Kitchen before dinner gets cold."

Kyrie led Dante back to the kitchen and the man sat at the table.

"Here you go"

Kyrie placed a plate of baked chicken in front of Dante.

"Thanks."

Dante started eating his meal.

"So you were saying that your brother used to be dead?"

Nero asked the older devil hunter.

"Yeah I had thought I killed him when his soul was still owned by Mundus."

"Mundus, who's that?"

The young man asked.

"I remember that name the order would talk about how your father slain Mundus right Dante?

Kyrie said to the man.

"Mundus is the King of Hell it's gonna be a little hard to kill him... however I did beat the crap out of him one time ain't that right Trish?"

"It's the truth he did then he gave me his father's sword and said something along the lines of "Filling my dark soul with light"."

"Geez, and I thought said lame things from time to time."

Said Nero.

"Well Nero I thinks it's sweet." Kyrie commented.

"But anyways though I had thought with Verge's soul still being owned by Mundus he would still be trapped there, but I guess our mom found some kind of loop hole or whatever and brought him back to life, and in the process she some how turned him into a baby."

While Dante and the other adults were discussing Vergil's predicament the said toddler was starting to wake up from his nap.

("Where am I?")

Vergil thought to himself as he looked around his surroundings this wasn't Dante's dingey store it looked too nice and this of course wouldn't be a car which was the last place Vergil remember being at.

"Whewe Datay?"

Vergil said to his quietly as he started to climb out of the crib he was in.

The toddler started to sense something it felt like the power of his father that wasn't Dante but it was like his own, so he started following it which led him to the kitchen and as soon he entered everyone ended up staring at him.

"Hey Verge...what's up."

Dante said to his little brother.

"He's probably still tired."

Said Lady.

"Nod tiwed no moe."

Said the toddler.

"You want some food then you haven't had real food in a since we left home."

Dante picked up Vergil and he sat the toddler on his lap.

"You hungry Verge our friend here made some baked chicken."

Dante took a piece of the chicken and he held it up to Vergil face the toddler didn't like this he could feed himself.

"Me ead by self." Vergil said as he took the fork from Dante and he tried to feed himself.

"Aww look at him! Someone trying to be a big boy aren't you sweetie."

Kyrie couldn't help but to find Vergil's attempt to be independent adorable.

Vergil got the one piece of chicken in his mouth despite his limited motor skills got in the way of him using a fork properly.

"Okay bro good job now let me feed you the rest." Dante took to the fork from Vergil and this didn't sit too well with the toddler he doesn't need his brother to do everything for him.

"Datay me do id!" Vergil whined.

"Vergil if I let you do that you'd make a mess and you will take forever to eat." Dante held another piece of chicken in front of Vergil but the toddler turned his face away from the food offered to him.

"Me nod baby Datay me ead myself!"

The toddler whined.

"Newsflash kid you kinda are."

Nero said to the toddler.

Vergil looked at Nero and the first thing that caught his attention was the young man's Devil Bringer the energy pulsing through it felt familiar.

"What's up little guy, looking at my hand yeah I know it's weird but also it's pretty cool."

"Datay he haf my sod." Vergil pointed to Nero.

"He has your what?"

Dante leaned in closer to the child."

"He had my sod, Y'mato." Vergil said again this time Dante understood what his brother was talking

"Yes he does have your sword."

Dante said to the toddler.

"Wan id back!" Vergil demanded.

"No, babies don't need swords." Dante pinched his brother's cheeks.

"I'd mine Daddy gimmie id!" Said the toddler as he was starting to get mad.

"Well as the older sibling who feeds, clothe you, and wipes your a*...I say no." Said the elder sibling denying his brother to his birthright.

"Nod fa I'd mine Id mine I'd mine!!!"

Vergil started throwing a tantrum.

"Never seen a kid throw a tantrum over a weapon...y' know Dante you can keep the sword since he's here."

Said the young Devil hunter.

"No he doesn't need the sword because all he's gonna do is hurt himself." Dante said to Nero.

"Grr, ahhh!! Nod fa nod fa!!"

Vergil started throwing his tantrum he wanted his sword back it was his birthright and no one has the right to keep it from him.

"I think someone needs another nap, scuse us folks."

Dante carried the screaming toddler out of the dining room.

"Geez we're never having kids right, Kyrie."

Nero said.

"Kids aren't always that bad, Nero."

[With Dante and Vergil]

Dante had put Vergil back in the crib and he let the child vent out his frustrations out.

"I wan id Datay , I wan id I wan id I wan id!!!"

Vergil screamed.

"No, you don't need it end of story."

Said the Devil hunter as his little brother continue to throw his tantrum.

"Don wike Datay no moe Datay mean!!"

That hurt Dante a little bit, but he knew Vergil didn't mean it the boy's words are a consequence of his brother's immature mindset.

After a few more minutes of crying Vergil just laid in his crib exausted the toddler used up all his energy crying and screaming it had gotten to a point where Vergil had forgotten what he was mad for to begin with but then he would feel the presence of his sword and remember why he's angry.

"You done Verge?"

Dante asked his brother.

Vergil turned his back on Dante still upset about not getting his sword.

Everyone walked into the Living room to see Vergil pouting.

"He's trying to give you silent treatment Dante?"

Lady asked the man.

"Yep but don't worry he'll be alright."

"Like I said, never having kids right Kyrie."

Nero looked at his girlfriend hoping she would agree with him.

"We'll see what happens in the future."

Said the singer.

"Hey Verge Nero's here you should apologize to him for the way you acted."

Vergil continued to stay quiet as he continued to have his back turned to everyone.

"Well alright I guess since you don't wanna talk I just gonna leave you here."

Vergil turned his head.

"Since you don't wanna talk to me anymore I'll just leave you alone and you can stay here forever right guys."

Dante looked at everyone in the room hoping they all play along.

"Yeah that's right." Said Kyrie

"Wait what!" Nero shouted surprised.

"Yeah kid you have to stay here forever" Said Lady.

"And we're never coming back." Said Trish.

Dante, Trish, and Lady all walked out the front door and closed the door behind them but they waited near the door to hear Vergil's response.

"Well come on Vergil time to put you in your new room since you're staying with us now."

"Whewe Datay?"

Vergil asked.

"They left remember since you didn't want to talk to anyone remember."

Kyrie said to the child.

"B bud Datay say Datay w won weave me."

Vergil choked out as he was on the verge of tears.

"Well kid didn't you say you didn't like Dante anymore."

Nero said.

"Bud...bud."

The tears Vergil was barely holding back now started flowing freely.

"Me nod mean id me wike Datay!"

Vergil started crying he was being mean and that made his brother leave him.

"Waaaaaaaah!! Datay!"

While Vergil continued to wail Dante snuck back inside the house and he picked up Vergil the toddler was still too busy crying to notice Dante was holding him.

"Hey Very what's up with the water works?"

Dante said to the crying child.

Vergil looked at the Dante but his vision was a little blurry from his crying.

"Hold up."

Dante took his shirt and he wiped the tears off of Vergil face.

"There isn't that a little better."

Dante said.

Vergil could see clearly now he was being held by his brother.

"Datay!"

Vergil nuzzled himself on Dante's shirt.

"Me sowy Datay me wuv ou!"

Vergil started to cry again not because of sadness but he was happy.

"Verge what's wrong why you crying again."

"Dunno"

Vergil hugged his brother as he fell asleep.

"He was so happy that he cried he's too adorable."

Kyrie fawned over the child.

"He sure is something"

Dante started walking out the house.

"Well see you tomorrow Dante...are you still sure you have want turn him back into a adult he seems happier as a child."

Kyrie asked Dante.

"Yeah it's for the best..I am gonna miss him though."

Dante left the house and he got himself and Vergil into the car and he left.


	10. One More Time

Dante woke up to his younger brother sitting on his legs wearing his pajamas and watching T.V, the elder brother stared at his younger brother saddened by what he was discussing with Trish and Lady last night.

[The Night Before 10:00 PM]

Dante walked out Nero's house with Vergil in his arms.

"He fell back asleep?"

Lady asked.

"Yeah all that crying wore the little guy out."

Dante couldn't help but smile at the sleeping child in his arms as he placed him in his car seat.

The two female devil hunters stared at Dante surprised, this is the first time they seen the man genuinely happy.

"Follow me, I know where the hotel is at."

Dante got inside his car while Trish and Lady hopped on their respective vehicles and drove followed Dante

After a few minutes of driving Dante stopped at a hotel he got out the car to see Trish and Lady stare at him.

"What?"

Dante asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this Dante maybe him turning into a baby may have been for the best."

Trish asked.

"Trish is right don't you remember that he nearly ended the world by summoning the Temen-ni-gru what's stopping him from doing something worse if you make him older again?"

Lady waited for an answer but she only received a sigh from Dante.

"I'm stopping him...but I need to make him older...he can't be like this knowing how he wouldn't want to be in a situation like this."

Lady shook her head.

"Well whatever you do...use your best judgement."

Lady walked inside the hotel.

Trish turned her head to Dante

"Just realize the consequences for either choice but no matter what you do Lady and I will respect your decision."

With that said Trish walked inside the hotel.

Dante looked down at his brother and sighed as he walked inside the hotel with Vergil in tow.

[Present]

Dante sighed which caught the attention of Vergil.

"Datay why ou sweep too wong?"

Vergil asked his brother.

"Because I drove all day yesterday to get us here."

Dante sat up and stretched when he opened his eyes he saw cereal all over the floor along with chocolate milk powder spilled on the bed and the sink was on in the bathroom.

"What happened here?"

Dante turned to Vergil whom was hiding under the bed covers.

"Vergil you got something to tell me."

Dante asked the toddler.

"Me was hugwy bud oh won ged ub so me make cewal bud no haf miwk some ged miwk bud miwk nee wawa so me ged wawa."

Vergil said.

"Okay...but why is there cereal all over the place?"

Dante asked.

"Me ged wawa and cewal bud me nod haf bowl, so me ged my baba bud Id won go in an Id fall.

"And that's why cereal is everywhere?"

Dante looked down at his brother.

"Datay pose ged ub an make becfist bud oh sweep too wong."

Vergil said in his defense.

Dante stared down his brother and the devil hunter started laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha!!"

Dante could not control his laughter.

Vergil started pouting.

"Nod funny Datay."

Said the toddler.

Dante picked up his brother and hugged the child.

("I'm gonna miss you Verge.")

Dante thought to himself.

"Hey Vergil how about me and you go have some fun for awhile."

Dante suggested.

"Me an Datay pway?"

Verge asked.

"That's right."

"No Mommy an meanie giwl?"

Vergil asked

"If you mean Trish and Lady than no we're gonna meet them later."

Dante replied.

"Yeah yeah pway!"

Vergil shouted.

"Sounds like a plan but first we're gonna clean this place up and take a bath then we can leave."

Dante got out of bed and grabbed a broom

"Awww...otay."

So, Dante and Vergil got to work on cleaning the hotel room up. Dante focused on cleaning the milk powder and the bits of cereal off the floor the elder brother did most of the cleaning while Vergil was watching TV.

"Datay."

Dante turned to his brother.

"What's up Verge?"

The man asked.

"Ou wike me wike tis?"

The toddler asked.

"What do you mean?"

Dante sat down next to Vergil.

"Ou wan me be a baby?"

Vergil stared down trying to avoid eye contact with Dante.

Dante sighed, he knew his brother was gonna start asking him these questions.

"No... you're not an actual baby so it'll be wrong to keep you this way."

Dante replied.

"Wen me ged big fan ou wuv me?"

Vergil asked his pride taking a small blow to his pride.

"Yeah I will if you just stop doing dumb stuff."

Dante stood up.

"Hey I'm about to use the bathroom don't hurt yourself okay."

Vergil nodded.

"Good."

Dante went inside the bathroom.

"(What's wrong with me, of course I can't stay like this and I can't stop my conquest for power.)"

Vergil pouted.

("Are you sure about that?")

Vergil quickly looked around him...was there someone here.

("Yes and no")

"Oo thewe!"

Said the toddler.

"(It's much easier to reach you now...I am the "weakness" you're always trying to fully purge...but now that you are at your weakest I can finally speak to you.)"

The voice said.

"(You're in my head?)"

Vergil asked.

"(Indeed, I am your human heart)"

The voice said.

"(Well I don't have to worry about you for too long, I will return how I once was.)"

Vergil said.

"(We both know you truly don't want.)"

"(What have you that idea?)"

Vergil asked the voice.

"(For one moment you even admitted you enjoyed having a second chance and to wipe away your sins of the past by starting anew.)"

Vergil started thinking was that really what he wanted.

"(Yes it is what you wanted)"

"(STOP THAT, STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!!!)"

"(I'm inside you I know your heart and it's the truth.")

"Dob!!!"

Vergil shouted.

Dante rushed out the bathroom with a gun in one hand and a porn magazine in another while he was struggling to keep his pants up.

"Vergil, what's wrong who's here!"

The devil hunter shouted.

"Nothin...id wad TV.

Vergil said trying to hide the fact that he was yelling at the voice I. His head.

"Then why were you yelling?"

Dante asked.

"Cuz...id scawy."

Vergil said hoping Dante would buy his lies.

"Well let's put on some cartoons instead."

Dante turned the TV onto a cartoon channel.

"Me nod baby datay!"

The toddler pouted.

"You kinda are...at least for now."

Dante went back inside the bathroom.

("That was close.")

Vergil thought to himself, he was glad that Dante liked to indulge himself in such filth.

"(Well if you do decide to turn yourself back to normal and go on your quest for power, just remember how Mundus tortured you."

The voice said as it faded away.

Dante came out of the bathroom.

"Alright now that I showered it's your turn to take a bath Verge"

Dante picked up his brother and carried him to the bathroom and gave him a bath and after getting both himself and child dressed they left the hotel and drove off.

"So what do you want to do Verge?"

Dante asked.

"Dunno?"

The boy replied.

"You want to go to a park then we can get ice cream afterwards."

Dante suggested and he skilled when Vergil heard the word Ice cream.

"Me wan do dat Datay!!

The toddler exclaimed.

"Sounds like a plan...now where is there a park at."

Dante searched on his phone parks near him and he found one.

"The park of Sparda...this town needs a hobby other than worshiping dad."

Dante followed the directions that his phone given him and soon enough he found himself at the park his phone found for him it was split into two different sections, one for older kids and the other side was for kids Vergil's age or slightly older.

"Alright we're here Verge."

Dante picked up Vergil and he started walking to the baby play area.

"Me wal datay, me nod baby."

"Vergil protested he wanted to have some shred of Independence.

"Verge we already said why I don't want you walking around crowds."

Dante replied to his baby brother.

"Bud me wan weave on."

Vergil said

Dante stopped and he sighed.

"Fine but you're holding my hand."

Dante set his brother on the ground and he held his hand.

"Alright let's go."

Dante started walking while Vergil walked beside him.

"(Finally he's letting me walk on my own two feet)"

Dante and Vergil walked towards the playground.

"Okay you go play and I'll keep an eye on you."

Dante sat on the park bench.

"(You're not gonna be all over me?)"

"Me pway myself?"

Vergil asked.

"That's right... unless you want me to play with you."

Dante replied.

Vergil was happy that after a few weeks of him being a baby he finally has some Independence.

"Me pway!"

Vergil went up the stairs of the play area and was trying to figure what he do first.

"Datay me go on swide?"

Vergil said excitedly

"Yeah, go for it."

Replied the elder brother.

Vergil went to the slide and he saw a small line of kids to the slide.

"(What's taking so long?")

Vergil took a glance at what was holding up the line and he saw a little girl was crying while a boy was trying to get her to slide down

"No go...is scawey."

Said the toddler girl.

"Id not scawey id fun."

Said the boy as he slid down but this caused the girl to cry harder.

"Mama!!!"

The girl cried out to a woman nearby and the woman scooped up the girl.

"It's okay Mommy is here."

Said the woman to her child.

"(She was causing all that trouble for this small slide? It's not even that long.)"

Vergil thought to himself

"She wad a scawwy kitty me go on slide."

The boy in front of Vergil said but soon it was his turn, the boy walked up to the slide but he froze for a few seconds then he started crying.

"Mommy!!!"

A woman and a Man presumably the boy's parents picked up the child and started comforting him.

"(Seriously no kid in this place has a backbone.)"

Vergil was feeling confident until it was his turn to slide the slide it seemed a lot bigger now than it was earlier.

"Hey go down slide."

A child from the line said.

Vergil was petrified he couldn't move.

"DATAY!!"

Vergil cried out to his brother whom of which was quick to pick up his baby brother.

"Hey Verge, no tears big bro is here."

Dante said rubbing the boy's back.

"Me me n nod cry"

Vergil said as he wiped his tears on Dante's jacket.

"I know you weren't tough guy."

Dante sat back down on a park bench while rubbing Vergil's back in an attempt to calm the baby down.

After a few minutes of comforted Vergil finally calmed down.

"Datay..me pway gan?"

Vergil asked.

"Of course you can buddy."

Dante set his brother back down and Vergil grabbed two of Dante's fingers.

"What's up?"

The older brother asked.

"Datay pway."

Vergil said as he guided Dante to the swing set.

"Yeah I'll give you a push."

Dante said as he placed Vergil inside the baby swing and he started pushing him.

"Hey heh"

Vergil giggled this caused Dante to smile.

After a little while there was a bell heard this caused Vergil to turn his head and he saw an ice cream man.

"Datay datay!!"

The toddler rubbed on Dante's jacket.

"What is it Vergil?"

Dante asked his brother wondering what got him excited.

"Ishe cweam me wan ishe cweam."

The toddler pointed to the man.

"Sure I'll get you one."

Dante picked up Vergil and walked to the Ice cream man.

"Hey mister hold on."

Dante called out to the man and the vendor stopped.

"Okay bro tell him what you want."

Dante looked over to Vergil for an answer.

"Chocwite!"

Said the toddler.

"Two chocolate ice creams."

Dante repeated to the man.

The man handed Dante two fudge bars and after handing the vendor two dollars the two brothers sat on a bench and enjoyed their ice creams.

"Mmmm"

Vergil enjoyed the chocolate ice cream.

"I guess you like it... I'm glad that's the one thing that never changed about us."

Dante said as he continued to eat his fudge bar.

Not even a minute later Vergil made short work of his ice cream which ended up mostly on his face and hands.

"Datay ishe cweam all gone."

Said the toddler as he stared at Dante's ice cream.

"You want mines?"

The man asked.

Vergil nodded vigorously this caused Dante to laugh as he handed Vergil the rest of his fudge pop.

The toddler took a few bites of his ice cream but he then raised up the fudge bar to Dante.

"Datay ead."

Said the toddler.

"Nah, I'm good Verge."

Dante said.

"Pease datay ead."

The toddler begged.

Dante gave into Vergil's begging and he took a bite of the ice cream.

"Ha ha ha!"

Vergil laughed gleefully.

Dante smiled and laughed back he was having a great time with Vergil he then realized what may end up happening later that day this caused the man to shed a single tear.

"Datay no cwy."

Vergil said as put his hands on Dante's face causing the chocolate on Vergil's hands to get on Dante's face.

"Okay let's clean your hands Verge."

Dante got a packet of baby wipes out of his coat pocket and he wiped the toddler's hands and both of their faces.

After cleaning his brother up Vergil raised his arms up to Dante and yawned.

"Sounds like it's naptime."

Dante picked up the boy and started gently rocking him until he heard soft snoring from his little brother.

"Let's get outta here."

Dante tried to get up but Vergil started whimpering whenever Dante was moving.

"Okay nevermind."

Dante sat on the park bench with sleeping brother.

"This is nice... I'm gonna miss this...if we do end turning you back to normal...I just want you to know that I love you Vergil...with all of my heart."

Dante said as silently giggled.

"God I sound sappy as hell."

Dante said...he then looked around him.

"Since no one is looking."

Dante kissed the top of his brothers head.

"Love you...my baby brother."

Dante heard his phone message tone, he pulled it out and read it the message, it was from Lady.

[It's time, meet us at the old Order cathedral.]

Dante took a heavy sigh.

"It's been fun Verge... let's go do this."


End file.
